Broken
by wecanluvagain
Summary: A certain someone has feelings for a vulnerable Randy Orton. Slash M/M sex.
1. Chapter 1

Here he was again. He promised himself that he wouldn't let this happen. Why was he so weak?

Randy Orton had just had his heart broken. Again.

Lieing on the hotel bed, bottle of whisky in hand, he could help the tears that fell from his eyes and dripped down his chin. As much as he told himself it didn't matter, it did. This wasn't the first time he had let someone do this to him, infact it happened more times than he cared to remember. Yet the pain was just as intense as the first.

Adam had been cheating. Not with another man, no, but with a woman! And that made it even worse. Wiping the tears from his eyes Randy took another drink of whisky, Adam had chosen the woman over him and again it wasn't the first time. His first love did this to him, promised him that he was the only one, that he was the love of his life and that no one would ever compare to him. Yet when it came down to it, Hunter chose Steph….the memory was as raw as ever…

"_It's just easier this way, you know what will happen to my career if anyone finds out about us"_

_Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing, Hunter was breaking up with him, after being together for over two years. "You can't do this…I…I mean….we…." His voice broke and he collapsed to the ground with grief, tears flooding down his face._

"_I love her…I don't love you. Lets face it Randy, you were nothing more than a decent fuck and even then your nothing compared to her." With that Hunter left the room, leaving Randy devastated, heart broken and alone._

"Fucking hell" Randy swore as fresh tears began to prick at his eyes. Fingers lightly grazed over the scar on his left wrist, he had cut himself that night, not deep enough to kill but enough to leave a scar and to feel pain. It wasn't the last time he cut himself either. After Hunter there was Dave…. Randy's night in shining armour, riding in on a grand stallion and sweeping Randy off his feet. Dave wanted Randy off his feet alright. Off his feet, and on his back while he was the one being ridden.

"_You mean the world to me. I will kill for you. I will never do anything to harm you" All pretty lies Dave had told him. What a crock of shit,. That lasted all of about five minutes. It wasn't long before Dave began to get over protective, never letting Randy out of his sight. Then the verbal insults started, swiftly followed by the slaps and the punches. Randy would acquire a new bruise every week, and then every day new bruises would appear on his otherwise perfect body. _

_Randy rolled over and looked at the clock. 2:36 Am. Jesus this was going to be a long night, he thought darkly as he placed his now empty bottle of whisky on the night table. Sitting up he rubbed his blood shot eyes and sighed. He knew he needed more alcohol but couldn't muster the strength to get out of bed. His handsome face looked poorly, his skin was pale, his eyes were bloodshot and he had dried tear marks on his cheeks and chin, not to mention that his nose was running. Not that he cared, he could look a mess for the rest of his life, he wasn't going to let anyone get close to him again. It always ended the same, he would fall so in love that he wouldn't be able to live without them and then they would break his pathetic little heart. _

_A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he froze. Fuck. What if it was Adam? Or worse, someone looking a cheap fuck knowing that he was single and most certainly on the rebound. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to breakdown, maybe if he just sat and didn't make any noise the person would leave. Another knock. This time it was heavy and it made Randy jump. He didn't have any friends, no one would come to his door unless they were looking a one night stand, and Randy would rarely say no to a good a fuck. _

_Then the most surprising thing of all happened. A soft voice came from behind the door "Randy I know your in there, please open the door. I just…fuck…I just want to make sure your ok"_

_It was John Cena. _


	2. Chapter 2

John anxiously waited for Randy to respond. Despite the shit Randy had put him through he couldn't help but feel concerned for the younger man. He had seen him storm out of the locker room that night and knew instantly that something was wrong, the kid had tears in his eyes and he was practically running to his car. The last time he had seen Randy look so devastated was when he walked in on Cody sleeping with Ted.

John shook his head, he had found Randy that night. Lieing on his back, chocking on his vomit on the hotel room floor. He didn't like to think what could have happened if the hotel wasn't fully booked and he wasn't forced to share with Randy. So with that in mind he managed to persuade the receptionist to tell him what room the broken young man was in. Despite himself, John couldn't help the way he felt for the vulnerable viper. He knew Randy didn't feel the same way, he had always thought of John as a big goofy idiot who was just a co-worker, nothing more.

John sighed and leant against the door, he wasn't going anywhere until he knew that Randy wasn't going to do anything stupid and that he was ok. He didn't know why he cared so much, Randy wasn't his friend, infact he was sure that Randy hated him. Not that he had ever hurt the young man. Randy just didn't like people. If only Randy could trust him, he could show him that not everyone is out to hurt him, that not everyone would use him for sex and that he is a wonderful man who just hasn't found the right person to love him.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know your ok. I mean it Randy. Either you come to this door now or I will force my way in." John called through the door. He looked at his watch, it was only 2:47am. He knew Randy wouldn't have drunk himself to sleep yet, Randy knew he was there, he was just being the stubborn asshole he always was.

A bang on the wall made John jump back into reality. _Shit. _What if Randy was hurting himself? He wouldn't be so stupid as to try and kill himself, would he? John held his breath and leant his ear against the door. Nothing. He couldn't hear a sound, his heart rate began to quicken and panic swiftly took over. That was it. He wasn't going let Randy hurt himself anymore, the young man deserved so much more and damn it he was going to be the one to give it to him. John began to kick at the door, trying with all his might to break it down.

* * *

><p>Randy had just punched the wall at his bed. Holding his now aching hand he swore quietly under his breath, why was John here? Why couldn't people just leave him alone? All he wanted to do was be alone that night, he couldn't deal with lieing bastards anymore. He realised that night that he just wasn't meant to find love, he was meant to be used, to be fucked and then thrown aside like the dirty whore he was. Blunt nails dug at his scalp as he heard the door being kicked down. "No…." was all he could whisper, he couldn't deal with this.<p>

The door broke down. Randy felt hands on him and screamed. _Shit. _John was just to fuck him. He fought back and began to punch, kick, slap, scratch and bite at any body part he could get his hands on. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" Was all the young man managed to shout in his rage. He was no match for John though. John was bigger and stronger and easily managed to pin the smaller man under him.

"Calm down Randy, I'm not going to hurt you I promise" John soothed as he held the fighting mans wrists above his head.

"Bullshit, I know what your after Cena. You're here for a quick fuck. You're just like all the others.." Randy broke down. He began to sob as the realisation hit. That was the only reason people would act friendly towards him. They knew they would get a good night out of it. He felt his wrists released and then something amazingly wonderful happened.

John's heart broke as he looked down at the young man breaking down in front of him. Randy never showed emotions unless it was anger. The poor thing looked pathetic. He quickly grabbed Randy's torso and pulled him into a tight embrace. It was as if the kid had never been hugged before. Randy dug his nails into Johns back, clinging for dear life as he sobbed into the material of Johns Tshirt. "Shhh its ok….its ok." John whispered in the sobbing mans ear, trying his best to comfort him.

Randy woke up the next morning dazed and confused. Still in Johns embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue eyes stared at the lockers in front of him as he wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. He had just had an intense match and after the events of that week, it was the last thing he had needed. Sighing to himself he pulled his shark-skin boots off and sat back against the wall. Try as he might he couldn't stop thinking about it, about what he should of said or shouldn't have said. His icy blue eyes narrowed as he once again replayed that morning over in his head…

_Randy woke up with the worst hang over he had ever had. Shaking his head he tried to drift off to sleep, until realisation hit. Blue eyes shot open as he felt huge hands wrapped around his waist, he was leaning against a body. His eyes shot from side to side as he tried to remember what had happened last night. Who did he let into his room? Did he have sex with this person? He cringed at the thought of it being someone he worked with, he already had a reputation of being easy, he didn't need one of being sleazy as well._

_Turning his head carefully he saw a glimpse of bright purple. Shifting his body he managed to turn around and get a proper look at the mysterious person. His heart began to pound, his adrenalin shot up as he laid eyes upon non other than the chain gang solider. Jesus no, this was not happening. He did not have sex with John Cena, no matter how drunk or depressed he was he would not be THAT stupid!_

_Randy pushed John as hard as he could, almost causing the older man to fall out of bed. Startled by the unorthodox wake-up Cena jumped up and quickly realised who his alarm clock was. "Well good morning to you as well" John chuckled as he rubbed his eyes and stretched lazily, he looked as though he didn't have a care in the world._

_The icy blue eyes of the viper narrowed dangerously, He quickly got out of the bed and stared at the other man, mouth agape. That's when he realised he was only in his boxers, he quickly looked down and back up. His eyes going wide as if he was in one of his matches. Fists clinched, it took all his will power not to jump on the older man and beat the shit out of him. "Get out!" Randy snarled through gritted teeth._

_John's face was full of confusion. He quickly held up his hands in defence and sighed "Listen Randy, I don't know what you think went on last night. Look I came in to make sure you were ok, that's all. We didn't do anything last night." John also got out of bed and to Randy's surprise he had all of his clothes still on, including his sneakers. "See. I was just worried about you…."_

"_Shut up!" Randy shouted before the other man could finish his sentence. He began to pace back and forth trying desperately to remember the night before. He couldn't believe the older man, he just knew something had to have happened. He turned around and saw that the lock on the door was broken. "Why the fuck is the door broke Cena?" _

_The question caught John off guard and it showed. He quickly began to stammer over his words trying to think of a reason that didn't sound perverted to the younger man. Randy quickly picked up on the John's hesitation and chuckled bitterly "You thought you would come in here and be my hero, I would wake up and see that you had even broken the door down for me and I would repay you with sex, is that it Cena? Or maybe you thought I would be too drunk to stop you. Or even better…" Randy started yelling as he walked back and forth waving his hands in the air like a mad man._

"_Jesus Randy no!" John shouted storming over to the younger man and grabbing him by the shoulders. "I came to make sure you weren't going to hurt yourself! Or do you forget what happened that night in our hotel room? I would never do anything like that to hurt you…your just to bloody blind to see that!" John sighed and let go of the enraged man. He looked into the vipers piercing eyes and refused to look away._

_Randy stared back into his eyes. Looking for any sign that the older man was lieing, there wasn't any. All he saw was someone who was hurt and obviously telling the truth. He pushed John out of his way and headed for the bathroom "Ok you've done your good deed for the day….now fuck off and leave me alone." With that he slammed the bathroom door without looking back._

The locker room door slammed open and Randy jumped back into reality. He quickly looked up and his heart sank. _No not him, please not him._ The young man began to panic, he did his best not to show it though. Instead he just looked down and continued to peel the tape off his wrists. He could hear the footsteps of the other man walking towards him. His palms began to get sweaty, his heart rate was rising and it wasn't long before the bigger man was leaning over him.

"What do you want?" Randy said in a monotone voice, he couldn't let the older man know that he still couldn't face him. He kept his eyes down and focused on getting the tape off.

"I came to talk to you" The older man sighed "Randy….please look at me." Randy didn't move his eyes though, he had given up working on his tape and just sat with his eyes glued to the floor. A soft hand touched his cheek and he flinched away from the touch.

"Don't you dare touch me." The young man snarled his eyes narrowing as he willed himself to remain distant and cold. "Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it. Unless its about wrestling you have no right to speak to me." He finally looked up and Icy blue eyes connected with concerned hazel ones.

The older man pushed his hair back and sighed. _This was going to be tougher than I thought. _He leant down so that he was inbetween Randy's open legs. One hand rested on the naked thighs. Despite himself Randy couldn't help the moment of pleasure he felt when the hand touched him. He silently cursed himself for being so weak and couldn't help but again look into the eyes of the other man.

"I want to make things right between us…" the man in the suit began. Randy was about the interrupt him but was stopped by a single finger pressed against his lips. "Please just let me finish. Everyday I think about what I did to you and God, Randy I just hate myself for it. Its always been you, you are the one kid. I only used her to get where I am today and now that I am the chairman, I can get rid of her babe. I love you so much Randy. Please give me one more chance" He replaced the finger on the young mans lips with his own. It was a soft kiss, just lips on lips. But it meant everything.

* * *

><p>John strode through the hallways backstage trying desperately to find Randy's locker room. He wanted to ask the young man out for dinner, just to apologise for what had happened the other night. He hadn't meant to upset him, he just wanted to look after him, make sure he was ok. He knew now that he had feelings for the viper, and try as he might he couldn't help but smile or blush when the other mans name was mentioned. A goofy smile spread across his face as he thought about where he would take Randy on their date. He wondered what kind of food the other man would like? What would he wear?<p>

He whistled happily as he found the young mans locker room. He stopped before opening and began to think of what to say. He just wanted to get the know Randy a bit better, show the other man that there are good people in the world. People who would treat him right, and show him what love truly was. John didn't bother to knock, Randy would just tell him to fuck off if he did. He opened the door, "Randy…" He lost his words and stopped dead in his tracks. He stood shocked, his mouth agape. This was not happening!

Randy was kissing Hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy immediately shyed away from Hunter when he heard someone come in. Looking past his ex lover his blue eyes connected with John's, sighing he leant back against the wall and stared at John with a blank expression on his face. Hunter, who was now standing was also staring at John, only his stare was more intense than Randy's, infact Hunter was furious that someone would interrupt him. Especially when he was trying to get Randy to have sex with him. The door slammed behind John as he took a step forward, never taking his eyes off the chairman. The man had some nerve to show up and even think about talking to Randy, never mind kissing the naïve kid. "What the hell are you doing here?" John demanded raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I might ask you the same thing John." The blonde replied confidently, folding his arms over his broad chest and tilting his chin up it was clear that Hunter was not going to back down. Randy cursed to himself and placed his head in his hands, he really didn't need this.

"I came to apologise to Randy about…" John paused to think of the right word. He didn't want to give too much away to Hunter, it could end badly for Randy if he did. "About our misunderstanding earlier in the week. I also wanted to ask him a question, which I'm not going to ask in front of you since its none of your business."

Hunter chuckled and strode over to John, trying to intimidate the other man. Chewing on his lip, Hunter had a smirk on his face, a smirk that John wanted to punch off the cocky man's face. "Listen boy, incase you forgot I'm your boss so less with the attitude. Secondly, if something concerns Randy then its always my business. So why don't you just fuck off and let me and Randy finish our conversation" Hunter mock slapped John on the face and opened the door for him.

"I aint going anywhere until I know that Randy is ok" John stood defiant. He wasn't going to let the old man scare him and he sure as shit wasn't going to leave Randy alone with him. Knowing Hunter's reputation Randy wouldn't be save.

"Ok fine. _Randal_ will you please tell this obsessed fucker that you are fine and want to be alone with me so we can talk?" Hunter said in a sarcastic, almost sadistic voice.

Randal. That was the name that Dave use to call him when he was beating on him. And Hunter knew it. Randy cringed and rubbed his hands viciously over his scalp. Memories came flooding back, he never wanted to hear that name again, his breath became shaky as he tried to block out the beatings, the verbal assaults and the forced sex. Blocking out the memories Randy stood, sweat dripped down his chiselled torso and he noticed the way Hunter was staring at him, like he was a piece of meat. He made his mind up then.

"Hunter maybe you should go…" His voice was barley audible and it was clear that he was nervous to say this to the older man. "I do need to speak with John and it is urgent. We can talk later though ok?" John couldn't help the smile that quickly spread across his face, victory. He took a step back and motioned with his hand to the door, smirk spreading.

Hunter was clearly shocked by the vipers decision, but decided that getting angry was not an option. If he wanted to get Randy into his bed then he had to play it cool. He forced a smile. "Ok Randy if that's what you want. Give me a call though, we do need to talk." With that Hunter left, giving John a death glare as he left.

Randy sat back down, leant against the wall and closed his eyes. He flinched as the door slammed shut behind the chairman. He didn't expect Hunter to react that way, years ago if he had done that Hunter would have blown up in his face and forced him to leave the room with him. Maybe the older man had changed? Maybe he did want him back? Maybe, just maybe he did truly love him? A soft cough made Randy open one eye and look the John.

"Listen Cena, I'm not in the mood to talk." Randy stated. It was now Johns turn to be shocked. Why did Randy let him stay if he didn't want to talk? Why did the young man stand up to that big oaf Hunter if he didn't want to speak with him? John sighed and leant against the door, he wasn't going to leave until he knew what was going through the vipers head. "How about we meet for a few drinks later? Maybe we can get something to eat aswell. If whatever you have to say is so important that you risked getting in trouble with the chairman then its probably worth hearing." Randy sighed as he stood up. "But right now, I just want to go to the hotel and get some sleep. Ill meet you in the hotel bar at about 10 ok?"

John felt as if he was on cloud nine. _A date_. That's what it was, and he didn't even have to ask Randy. Randy Orton had just asked him out on a date! "Yeah sure, that's ok, yeah that's fine, great. I'll see you then." John rambled like a mad man. Randy simply raised a bemused eyebrow and walked out of the locker room. John punched his fists in the air and couldn't help but laugh. "A date." He whispered to himself. He felt like a school-girl being asked to the prom. Bouncing with excitement he left the locker room and went back to the hotel room to get ready.

* * *

><p>John sat at the bar nervously. Every couple of seconds he would check if watch and then look out the door to see if Randy was there, it was five to ten and Randy still hadn't made an appearance yet. Sighing he took another sip of beer and tried to gather his thoughts. Tonight was <em>his <em>night and he was going to do everything to insure that nothing ruined it, he rattled his brain trying to think of what to say. He didn't want to offend the young man but he had to try and talk some sense into him, especially about Hunter. Once again blue eyes looked at his watch, it was now one minute past ten. Randy was late. John shook his head and cursed at himself. _Fuck up John, your acting pathetic, he is just late to be a dick. _Chuckling nervously John took another drink of beer, all he could do was wait.

He didn't have to wait long. About five minutes later the viper strolled into the bar, and boy did he look good. His hair gelled perfectly, he was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a tight fitting black shirt which had the first two buttons undone. The Viper looked good enough to eat. John subconsciously licked his lips when he saw the young man, by the way Randy was dressed it was clear that this was most defiantly a date.

Randy didn't want John to know but he put a lot of effort into his outfit for that night. Not that he was trying to impress John, he just hadn't been out in a long time and it felt good to get dressed up. Randy couldn't help but notice that John looked extremely handsome. The older man was wearing light blue jeans that hung perfectly around his crouch, he was also wearing a white shirt which showed off his huge arms. Cena certainly looked good. Smiling slightly Randy shook the thoughts from his head, he was not interested in John that way.

"Well Cena, are you just going to sit there and stare at my great body or are we going to go and get something to eat?" Randy's voice was full of cockiness, hands on hips he raised one eyebrow and couldn't help the small arrogant smirk that was plastered on his face.

John snapped back into reality and laughed nervously, he couldn't help but notice that Randy's mood had greatly improved since the last time they saw eachother. He necked his beer and got up from the stool. "Please Randy don't flatter yourself." He grinned and his dimples flashed. Walking over to the door he held it open for the younger man and couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked in front of him. "Come on I know a great little place we can go. We can…uhhh…talk there" Randy only smiled in response and let John lead the way.

The two men didn't notice that someone had been watching them from the bar. Hazel eyes full of Jealousy. Hunter had to think fast if he was going to get that stupid kid back into his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The date was going surprisingly well. It seemed that both the apex predator and chain gang solider had a lot in common, they also made a very cute couple. John had picked a little Italian restaurant which did great pizza. It wasn't too crowded either, just the right amount of people so that the atmosphere was buzzing and luckily no one seemed to recognize them. John was doing most of the talking, telling the other man how he got into wrestling, what it was like telling his parents, his childhood and anything else that he could think of. Randy on the other hand wasn't saying much, he just wore a thoughtful face and absently rubbed the scars on his wrist as John talked.

"It was such a good summer, it was really my last summer as a kid. The next year I joined OVW and since then I haven't really had anytime to do something like it." John spoke fondly as he remembered going fishing on the lakes with his father and brothers. Taking a bite of his pizza he couldn't help but notice the younger man seemed distracted and he had a fair idea what Randy was thinking about. "Are you ok? It's just I'm the one doing all the talking, you seem like your thinking of something….or someone" John asked in a honestly concerned voice.

Randy slowly looked up from the spot on the table he had been staring at, the kids eyes were full of confusing and it was clear he was getting edgy. "I'm fine, seriously don't worry I just have some things to figure out." Randy gave a weak smile and took a drink of water. He wasn't lieing, the conversation and kiss with Hunter had shocked Randy down to the core. He couldn't help but wonder if he should get back with the older man, he seemed to be genuine and it appeared that he truly did want Randy back.

John sighed and raised his eyebrows, "I know what your thinking about and I'm telling you Randy I think it's a bad idea. I mean I know its not my place to say but he's already hurt you enough. You're too good, don't let him shit on you again"

The vipers eyes narrowed and he made a noise of acknowledgment as he continued to stare at the table. John could feel his heart racing. This was it. He had to tell Randy that he had feelings for him or else the young man would go back to that monster who would just abuse him once again. "Listen Randy, There's something I have to tell you and I just hope you feel the same…"

"Don't" Randy interrupted John and stared into his eyes with a defiant look. "Don't say it Cena... I know." Randy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I know that you like me, and to be honest I think I may like you aswell."

John felt as if he was going to faint. Did Randy just say that he liked him? John quickly took a sip of water and tried to gather his thoughts, he had to say something. "Oh." Was all he managed to get out.

"But you know I'm in a bad place at the minute. I cant stop thinking of Hunter and what he wants, I'm still hurting from Adam and I just…...fuck…...Cena I don't know what I want." The younger man continued. "I've been fucked over so many times by guys, it hurts to even think about it." Randy blinked back tears and subconsciously rubbed under his eyes. "I just don't know if I can trust you."

John was taken back by Randy's confession. He quickly grabbed the other mans hand and stared into his eyes. "Listen Randy, I'm not like them other guys. When I say I like you I mean it, I don't just want to fuck you. I want to be with you, I really think we could be a great couple." John smiled fondly as he saw the icy blue eyes of the legend killer soften. "Anyways I'm not even smart enough to come up with a master plan to hurt you so I think you can trust an idiot like me."

Randy laughed and shook his head. "Or you could be an evil genius who just acts like a big goon."

_I don't think I've ever heard Randy laugh, _John thought to himself. He couldn't help the cheesy smile that plastered on his face. His dimples were out for all to see and Randy was also smiling and it was a real smile, something the young man rarely did. They stared into each others eyes for a couple of moments, neither knowing who would make the first move.

It was Randy. He moved his hand up Johns arm an leant over the table placing a small kiss on the older mans lips, lingering for just a moment he pulled back with a sheepish smile on his face. John slowly opened his eyes and looked back at the younger man, a huge grin quickly took over his face as he saw Randy begin to blush. It was clear that Randy wasn't use to making the first move. "I think we're done here, fancy walking back to the hotel?" John asked as he raised his hand to get the waiters attention.

"I'd like that." Randy smiled.

* * *

><p>Standing outside Randy's room the two men smiled at each other. "I had a great time Cena, it was nice to get out again." Randy put the key into the door but didn't open it before turning around to face the older man. "Fancy meeting for lunch tomorrow?" Randy asked. He wanted to make this work with John but he had to know what his true intentions were.<p>

"I would love to." John moved closer to Randy placing his hands on the man's hips, he rested his forehead on Randy's and their lips were inches apart. "I had a great time aswell." He whispered softly before closing the gap.

Randy tensed at the kiss but then slowly melted into it. John pushed his tongue into Randy's willing mouth and quickly claimed dominance, sucking on the younger mans tongue. Hands wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. Soft moans escaped Randy's throat as his back connected with the door as the kiss became more frenzied, it was as if their life depended on this one amazing kiss. Suddenly memories of Hunter and Randy kissing on their first date came rushing back and Randy quickly shyed away from the kiss, turning a beetroot red as he did.

Coughing slightly Randy opened the door and smiled. "Thanks again, I'll meet you at 1" He croaked before closing the door. Leaning against the door Randy cursed himself for thinking of Hunter. He had to find out what the older man wanted. Frowning slightly Randy decide to go to sleep, maybe he would have a better idea of what he wanted tomorrow.

John traced his fingers over his lips as he walked down the hall towards his own room. He had just made out with Randy Orton, the hottest guy in the whole fucking world! Grinning with a skip in his step he couldn't wait to get to sleep so that tomorrow would come and he would be able to see the younger man again. This was without a doubt the best day of his life.

John didn't have time to react. A huge body threw him against the wall and he felt a fist connect with his nose. "Ahhh what the fuck!" was all John managed to shout before a foot connected with his stomach winding him. Struggling to breathe, he tried to get a look at his attacker but was blinded by a hard slap to the slide of the head. A large hand wrapped around his neck and he felt long hair against his face. Immediately he knew it was Hunter.

"You listen boy and you listen good." Hunter snarled in Johns ear as he tightened his grip around his neck. "You stay away from Randy you hear me! Or I swear to fuck not only will I fire your ass but I will hurt that boy beyond believe. I'll do things to him that even Dave didn't imagine doing!" Hunters eyes were full of rage and John could tell the older man was not messing around. Tears filled Johns eyes as he struggled against the grip, trying desperately to get some air into his lungs. "The little bitch is mine and I swear I will fuck him before the month is up!" Hunter released his grip and punched John once more for good measure before stalking off down the hall.

Blood dripped down his nose as John slid down the wall. Knees drawed up to his chest he couldn't help the sobs that escaped his throat. He knew what he had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Fists clinched. Eyes narrowed. Face full of anger. Boots stomping down the hallway. Anyone in his way moved immediately with no one daring to look him in the eye. Cold eyes calculated as he continued towards his target, he was going to make that son of a bitch pay. _Who the fuck does he think he is? _He thought to himself as he continued down the hall. The poor camera man didn't see the enraged man coming, he was pushed so hard that he dropped his camera and fell to the ground. Not that the wrestler cared, he just continued walking, shooting death glares at anyone who was brave or stupid enough to meet his eyes. Randy Orton was furious.

Blue eyes stayed narrowed and turned icy as he replayed the afternoon in his head.

* * *

><p><em>It was ten past one and John still hadn't shown his face. Looking at his watch nervously Randy cursed to himself. John was probably just running late, maybe the older man slept in? Sighing the young man couldn't help but fidget as he stared at the elevator waiting for John to come out with that stupid goofy smile on his face. Twenty past one and still nothing, it was fair to say that Randy was getting pissed off now. Taking out his phone he rang John and once again it went straight to voice mail. "Fuck sake" the viper cursed as he put his phone in his pocket. Why wouldn't John want to see him again? They had a good time and the kiss at the end was great. A small smile played on Randy's lips as he remembered the kiss, it was amazing and it felt right. The smile was replaced with a frown as he looked at his watch once again, half one, John wasn't coming. Sighing in defeat and humiliation Randy made his way towards the elevator. Just then the doors opened and Randy was once again full of hope, for it only to be squashed. It was Hunter.<em>

_Randy debated turning around and running in the opposite direction, but it was too late. The older man had spotted him and was quickly making his way over to the defeated youngster. "Hey Randy how's you? You look nice today, going anywhere?" Hunter smiled as he approached the now confused viper._

_Hunter seemed in a suspiciously good mood. Randy shrugged "I'm ok I suppose, I was meant to meet…." He stopped himself and looked down. He had said too much, blue eyes shifted as he tried to think of a cover. He didn't want his ex lover knowing he had been stood up. A large hand on his shoulder made him look up and to his surprise Hunter's eyes were full of nothing but concern and worry. He quickly looked away and sighed. _

"_You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Hunter moved his hand from Randy's shoulder up to cup the side of his face, forcing the younger man to look him in the eyes. "But if you do need someone to talk to, you know that I'm here and I'll listen." Hunter gave a weak but genuine smile._

_Randy huffed in defeat and kicked one of his feet as if he was a spoilt brat being told he wasn't allowed something. "I was meant to meet Cena….." Randy felt the hand of the older man tense at the mention of John's name. Sighing Randy rubbed his eyes "He didn't show though." The hand relaxed and Hunter had a very smug look on his face._

"_Your too good for him Randy." Hunter soothed as abstinently rubbed his thumb in a small circle on the vipers cheek. "You know I haven't eaten lunch yet and your dressed up. Fancy going to get something to eat? We can finally have that conversation." Hunter tilted his head to the side and had a child like smile on his face. Randy couldn't help but smile and simply nodded letting __Hunter lead the way._

* * *

><p>The door swung open so hard it nearly fell off it hinges. John jumped to his feet expecting a fight, he was ready for Hunter this time. His breath hitched when the viper stormed in, panic began to rise and his hands began to shake. <em>shit. <em>He didn't think the young man would actually come looking for him, he didn't want to stand Randy up but after that threat, he knew he couldn't see the kid again. Holding his hands up John tried to smile but couldn't, his face was still in agony after the beating, his nose was bruised, his jaw was swollen and he had a cut beside his right eye. The chain gang solider did not look good.

Randy stood staring at the older man, his eyes were fiery and he looked as if he was going to rip Johns head off. The only thing that stopped him from punching the other man was the fact that John looked so battered and beaten. Fists clenched, Randy was shaking with rage. He now regretted finding the older man, he had nothing to say and he couldn't punch him. Instead he stood staring, blue eyes full with humiliation, embarrassment and rage. Straighten his head, Randy lifted his chin and raised an eyebrow. "Why the fuck did you not show?"

John sighed and looked down. What should he do? Should he tell Randy the truth that Hunter had threatened him? Or should he lie and cover the older mans ass? He didn't know if Randy would believe him. "Does my face not answer that question?"

Taken aback by Johns answer Randy approached the older man to get a better view of his disfigured face. "No." Randy huffed as he crossed his arms over his huge chest.

Shaking his head in disbelief John decided he wasn't going to lie to Randy, the poor kid had been lied to enough during his life. "I got jumped after dinner, My phone was damaged during the attack so I couldn't ring and I was in too much pain to get out of bed." It wasn't a lie, John just happened to leave out a valuable bit of information.

"That's fucking bullshit! Just admit it Cena you wanted to fuck me that night and when I didn't let you, you decided I wasn't worth the chase. You think I'm nothing more than a little slut so why waste your time chasing a slut when there are plenty out there who will fuck you!" Randy shouted as he pushed John in the chest causing the older man to fall against the lockers. "Your just like the rest of them only I didn't give you what you want!" Randy snarled before going to punch John.

John saw the punch coming and grabbed Randy's fist before it connected with his bruised face. Grabbing the younger man by the arms he swiftly changed their positions so that Randy was the one against the lockers. Hands above his head Randy struggled against the older man but to no avail, John was too big and too strong. "You need to calm to fuck down!" John yelled as he held onto the vipers wrists with one hand while the other was wrapped around his waist.

"Get the fuck off me! Hunters looking for me and if he walks in on you doing this to me you are going to be fucking killed! " Randy warned through gritted teeth, his struggling became more frenzied, he bucked his hips wildly trying to get out of this increasingly dangerous situation. Every time Randy bucked his hips his cock would brush against Johns and they both could feel it.

"Don't mention that fuckers name." John warned dangerously, his eyes becoming full of lust. "I'm not like the others, I really like you and I swear Randy I will prove it to you." John whispered before claiming the younger's man mouth. Randy struggled against the kiss trying desperately to break it, he hated having no control. Randy moaned in pained pleasure as John began to bite on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Eyes went wide as John ripped Randy's shirt off, Randy had stopped struggling. Kissing back just as roughly Randy put up a good fight for dominance. Hands freed for a moment Randy took the opportunity to rip off Johns shirt as well. Naked Chests caressed each other as Johns hand worked its way down to Randy's groin, feeling the semi-hard cock he moaned in delight and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Realisation hit. "What am I doing?" John whispered desperately to himself as he stumbled back looking at the young flustered man, this was not how he wanted to have sex with Randy. Grabbing his hair John cursed and punched the wall causing his fist to bleed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't…..fuck….God Randy please forgive me" John pleaded as he looked at the younger man, he sat on the floor and hid his head in his hands, he was so ashamed.

Randy stood absolutely shocked, no one had ever stopped before. Without having to think about it Randy simply walked over the older man and kneeled in front of him. He pulled Johns face up to look at his. Blue eyes connected, no words had to be said. Randy pulled John into a tight and comforting embrace, an embrace which screamed how much he truly liked John. "Its ok, don't worry." Randy soothed as he let Johns head rest on his shoulder.

"I didn't stand you up you know." John huffed as he wiped his eyes and pulled out of the simple embrace. Looking into the vipers normally cold eyes he needed Randy to know the truth about Hunter, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. "I really was jumped and believe me I wanted more than anything to see you again, I'm really sorry if I made you feel unwanted or worthless." John gave a weak smile.

Randy returned the smile and stood up, helping the older man up he muttered "I believe you, and don't feel too bad I got a free lunch out of it anyway." Randy smirked and raised a cocky eyebrow.

John tilted his head to the side in confusion "A free lunch? Did the restaurant feel sorry for you since you were a dateless fool?" John teased as he picked up his discarded and now torn shirt.

"No you fucking dickhead." Randy teased back as he also picked up his torn shirt. "I bumped into Hunter and we had that talk, it was a pile of shit to be honest." Randy shrugged fixing his wrestling tights. He turned around and saw John looking very edgy after the chairman's name was mentioned. "I'm not going to get back with him if that's what your worried about, we decided to just stay friends." Randy honestly said as he made his way over to John. "Now how about we go and get that lunch?"

A huge grin spread over Johns face and his dimples were out for all the world to see. "I would love to." John said as he opened the door. Remembering the attack from Hunter, John began to worry but decided that having lunch with the legend killer could only be a positive and the likely hood of Hunter finding out was very small.

* * *

><p>Hunter sat in his office, looking at the cctv. Smirking slightly he silently praised himself for putting cameras in Johns locker room. <em>That bitch is going to pay<em> he thought darkly as he watched the happy couple leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Hazel eyes narrowed in concentration as he listened intently to what the other man had to say. Head leaning in one hand Hunter sat at his desk making small notes. The cctv footage he watched earlier had shaken him down to the core, he had no choice but to take further action. Rubbing his temple in frustration he couldn't help but think this was an awful lot of effort for that slut. He knew he had made a mistake when he dumped Randy for that bitch Steph, he had given up not only the best sex but the best relationship he'd ever had, he had so much control over Randy it made him feel like a God. Now he was married to a spoilt little bitch who was having an affair, it was his turn to have sex with someone else. And that someone else was Randy Orton.

"Now all you need to do is make him doubt himself." The other man spoke down the phone.

Hunter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And just how the fuck am I meant to do that?" Hunter sneered, he was sick of this shit. He never had this much trouble convincing anyone to sleep with him.

"Firstly you need to chill the fuck out." The other man laughed through the phone. "Secondly, make him doubt John, he needs to believe that John is only using him. Hunter, if you make him think that he really is just that worthless little whore we know he is then he will come crawling back to you." His voice sounded sadistic and cruel as he spoke about the young viper.

Hunter smiled as he heard his former protégé speak about his ex lover. "That sounds like a good idea my friend. So I should tell him that he is worthless and that I'm the only one who will ever…" he coughed and put on a sarcastic voice. "….Love him."

The other man laughed down the phone, it was a malicious laugh full of mockery and cruel intentions. "That's it. Tell him you've heard a rumour that he's fucked John, he'll think John started the rumour and come running back to you and to your bed. How do you think I managed to keep him under control for so long?"

"I don't know, maybe because you beat him around Dave?" Hunter joked as he drank his coffee and drew doodles on the piece of a paper in front of him.

"Oh yeah that's right." Dave smiled, the smile could be heard in his voice and it was clear he found the fact he use to abuse Randy very amusing. "Those were good days and if you can get him to ditch John, then he will be yours to with what you please."

"What if he wont believe me? What if he stays with John and I cant get my grip on him?" Hunter asked seriously, no matter what may happen he was determined to make Randy his.

"You know what you'll have to do then." Dave's voice turned dark an it was now clear that the two men were talking about doing something evil. "And when you do it, make him know its because of John."

Hazel eyes pondered for a moment as he thought over his plan. The two men sat in silence for a few minutes both thinking what would be the best way to go about this. Hunter finally spoke. "You're right, if worse comes to worse I'll have to do it to him. I'll make it clear that he left me no choice and that if it wasn't for John then I wouldn't need to do it. I just hope I fuck him before that bastard Cena does."

Dave chuckled. "Doubt it, bet they are fucking each others brains out right now. After all Randy loves sex and will do it with anyone."

"Hmmmm." Was all Hunter murmured in reply. The very thought of John having his dirty hands on Randy turned Hunter, the very thought of John kissing Randy pissed Hunter off and the very thought of John fucking Randy sent Hunter over the edge. "Thanks for the advice big guy, I'll let you know what happens with the slut…" Hunter paused for a moment before adding with a smug voice. "And when I get that bitch back in my grip, I'll let you ride him now and again." Hunter laughed before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>Randy smiled as he walked into his hotel room, for what seemed to be a life time he was actually happy. Him and John had been out with each other everyday in the past two weeks and it was amazing, he never realised how much him and John had in common or how sexy John actually was and the most surprising thing of all? John hadn't tried to get sex off him yet and that made Randy feel wonderful. Maybe, just maybe John truly did like him and truly did want to be with him. Randy quickly put on a clean shirt and tidied the room, John was coming over to watch some dvds and munch a pizza. Swallowing nervously Randy couldn't help but worry that tonight John might want something more and he wasn't sure if he could give it to him. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with John, he just didn't want to be a cheap fuck like he was with the others. The door knocked and Randy couldn't help the small smile that instantly appeared, opening the door Randy grinned as he laid eyes upon the very sexy chain gang solider.<p>

"Hey you." Randy smiled before walking into the room and picking up the dvds on the bed. "I got The Departed and The Godfather, I hope that's ok?" Randy asked as he waved the dvds around like a kid trying to decide what toy they wanted.

"Sounds great, I'll order us a wee sneaky pizza. I'm sure it will be sweet for us to cheat on our diet just one night." John winked as he closed the door and put his beers down beside the bed. Walking over to Randy he spun him around and kissed him softly on the lips, hands lingering on the vipers hips for a moment he pulled back and smiled. "Missed you today." Before giving the younger man a quick peck.

"Oh please!" Randy rolled his eyes and pushed the phone into Johns chest causing the older man to stumble back slightly. "Stop being a pussy and order our fucking pizza bitch." Randy teased as he sexily sauntered over to the tv, bending down he put The Departed into the dvd player. He stood up again with a wiggle in his hips and couldn't help the arrogant smirk that played on his lips. He knew for a fact that John was getting turned on just watching him.

"You're such a fucking tease you know that?" John chuckled as he dialled the number for the closest pizza delivery. "That teasing is going to get you into trouble one of these days boy." John winked before calling the number. Randy just blew a kiss at John and gave a cheeky wink.

* * *

><p>Pizza box discarded on the floor, t-shirts and jeans lieing not far away from it the two men lay in bed watching The Departed. Randy was lieing with his head on Johns shoulder while John protectively and instinctively had one arm over Randy's shoulder holding the younger man close to him, John hadn't felt this comfortable with another man for as long as he could remember, their bodies fitted perfectly together. "Matt Damon is such a babe isn't he." Randy pondered. It was more of a statement than a question and John couldn't help but hum in agreement, he did find Matt Damon very sexy.<p>

"Although do you not think that Leonardo is pretty hot as well?" John asked curiously wanting to see who the younger man preferred.

"He's ok I suppose." Randy shrugged as he stifled a yawn. "He's nothing compared to Damon though, I mean Jesus that man is a fucking Greek God."

John snorted before casually stating. "He's nothing compared to you babe."

Randy looked up into Johns baby blue eyes, he began to blush as he leaned in to give John a quick and gentle kiss. Pulling back with a dreamy look Randy shyed away before muttering "Thanks."

John pulled Randy's face up and gave him another kiss, this time the kiss was more intense. Wrapping his arm around the vipers waist, John manoeuvred them so that he was hovering over Randy with their bare legs entwined together. Randy moaned as Johns tongue entered his mouth, the tongues wrestled for dominance but as always Randy's fight was half hearted and he quickly let John take control. As the kiss became harder John ran his hand up and down Randy's smooth legs making sure to brush over his cock a couple of times, he wanted this more than anything but knew better than to force himself onto the younger man. Randy in return moaned and caressed Johns back and chest making sure to glaze over the older mans nipples before wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him closer so that he was now lieing on top of Randy.

John pulled back for air and looked into Randy's blue, slightly clouded eyes. "Its up to you babe, only if your ready for it." John breathed heavily as he let his thumb run light circles over Randy's cheek. "And just so you know, this isn't just a fuck or sex….if we do this its going to be us making love."

Randy swallowed hard and looked away._ Fuck. _This was it, the moment of truth, could he trust John enough to make love to him?


	8. Chapter 8

_He sat with his eyes glued to the floor as the man in front of him walked back and forth ranting. This wasn't the first time he had been accused of cheating, in fact it was about the fourth time that month. His lover was furious, his fists were clenched as he paced back and forth calling him all the names under the sun. Randy wanted nothing more than to tell Dave to go and fuck himself, but he knew better. Head bowed and eyes on the ground Randy knew not to say or do anything until Dave wanted a reply, he knew he shouldn't have gotten with Dave but he was on the rebound and despite the warnings from so many fellow wrestlers including Hunter he still went out with Dave. Now he was paying for it, Dave was abusive and not a gentle lover, he hadn't hit Randy yet but the legend killer was sure it was just a matter of time. Thoughtful blue eyes narrowed as Randy realised he had made his bed and now as much as he regretted it, he must lie in it. Dave grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward so they were nose to nose, frightened blue eyes staring into enraged brown ones._

"_Now tell me you little fuck, who was it this time? Adam? Shawn? Or was it the love of your fucking life Hunter?" Dave sneered at the terrified young man._

"_I haven't had sex with anyone apart from you Dave, I swear to…" Randy mumbled as he quivered in fear._

"_Stop fucking lieing to me!" Dave yelled cutting the other man off. Randy's shirt tore as he was pulled violently from the sofa and thrown against the wall, Dave's huge body leaning over him blocking every escape route. Hand wrapped tightly around his throat Randy struggled for release but it was futile. "You really are just that little bitch Hunter told me u were! Fuck, I never should have gotten involved with a waste of space like you. Guess the fucking jokes on me." Dave chuckled sadistically as he tightened his grip around the poor kids throat, blunt nails dug into his wrist as the younger man clawed desperately for escape. "Your nothing but the locker room skank, anyone who talks to you only does so because they know you'll fuck them. I mean Jesus Christ Randy, you've been in the WWE for what? Three years? And you've had sex with how many guys backstage? Like thirty?" Dave questioned as he finally released his grip letting the younger man breathe. "Well fucking say something you little bitch!" Dave yelled, spitting on the younger man as he did._

"_I haven't had sex with thirty guys….only you and Hunter…" Randy muttered as he stared down at the ground. Dave laughed sarcastically as he heard the younger man try and defend himself. _

"_You are such a fucking liar!" Dave laughed with a huge sick smile across his face. "Maybe its about time I beat some fucking sense into you?" Dave's face twisted as he slapped Randy across the face so hard it caused the younger man to fall and the side of his face to turn a beetroot red. _

_Dave had hit him. Dave had actually hit him and it didn't seem like the big man was finished either. Grabbing Randy by the hair he threw him back against the wall and sneered into the kids ear. "I'm the closest thing your going to come to love. Anyone else who fucks you is only doing it because they know they can." With that Dave punched him hard in the jaw and slapped him across the side of the head causing him to fall over again. "Your such a bad boy Randal…" Dave smirked before kicking him in the gut._

* * *

><p>"Randy?" the concerned voice of John brought Randy back into reality, it was only then that he realised he had tears in his eyes and that he was shaking. "Randy I'm sorry. I can see your not ready for this and that's fine." John smiled and gave Randy a quick kiss on the lips. "I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."<p>

Randy stared into Johns blue eyes and saw nothing but concern, compassion, honesty and was it love? It was clear that the older man was genuine and that he truly did like Randy. _Dave's wrong. _Randy could find love, he could find someone who would treat him right and someone who would trust him, he deserved to find that. Randy pulled John down by the back of his head so that his mouth was level with Johns ear. He whispered in a husky voice. "Make love to me." Before kissing the shell of the older mans ear and releasing him. John stared into the piercing eyes of Randy and could tell that the younger man was ready for it. It was now or never.

Swallowing hard John leaned down and gave Randy a hard kiss before moving down to his neck and chest leaving butterfly kisses as he worked his way down. "I'm going to make you feel so good." John mumbled against Randy's smooth skin. Shaking with nerves and pleasure Randy willed himself to relax as he ran his hands through Johns soft hair as John began to plant kisses on his stomach, stopping to lick around his belly button. Randy moaned in pleasure as John removed his boxers and planted kisses along his inner thigh. Then something happened that Randy had never felt before, John grabbed onto his hips and took the head of his cock into his mouth. Randy gasped in surprise as John began to take more an more of him into his mouth. Small tears pricked at Randy's eyes, he couldn't believe he was getting a blow job, no one had ever given him one before. "Oh Jesus fuck!" Randy cried as John began to bob his head. Making sure to lick the vein that ran under the vipers cock, John couldn't help but moan as he felt Randy gently buck his hips in time with John. Randy was so gentle he barely moved, John couldn't help but think it was as if Randy had never gotten a blow job before. Eyes closed in pure bliss Randy knew he was going to come soon. "Fuck Cena I'm close." Randy moaned as he bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from crying out, he was nearly there, he could feel his orgasm approaching. Then John pulled back suddenly and almost cruelly, leaving the young man dangling over the edge but not quite there.

Blue eyes snapped open as Randy realised what just happened and he wanted to cry. "What the fuck!" Randy demanded as he watched John get up and practically run to the bathroom. Appearing again naked John couldn't help the wicked grin on his face as he held up lotion. Randy's eyes went wide and he swallowed nervously. _Fuck._ This was it. He was going to have sex with John.

"Now baby we couldn't have you coming so soon, I told you I was going to make you feel amazing and I meant it." John soothed before jumping back on the bed and giving Randy a huge and wet kiss. "Just relax babe, I swear I wont hurt you." John whispered in Randy's ear before licking down the younger man's jaw. While he kissed and nipped at Randy's neck he opened the bottle of lotion and poured a generous amount on his hand. Grabbing Randy's thigh he wrapped the younger mans leg around his waist, he looked up and could see the uncertainty in the vipers eyes but knew it was best to press on. Giving the younger man a passionate kiss he slowly entered one finger into the quivering man beneath him. Randy gasped in Johns mouth and dug his nails into his back, it didn't hurt but it still shocked him. Slowly John added a second finger and began to scissor them, Randy hissed in pain for a moment but it soon turned into moans of pleasure. A third finger entered and John repeated the process. Progress was painfully slow and both men were getting excited about what was going to come. John pulled his fingers out and quickly poured the remaining lotion on his hand and rubbed it on his own throbbing cock. "Are you sure about this?" John asked honestly as he wrapped the younger mans other leg around his waist.

Blue eyes connected. No words were needed. Stroking the younger mans cock John slowly began to enter him, Randy closed his eyes and bit down on his lip as he tried to control his breathing. It stung like a bitch and Randy couldn't help the moan of pain that escaped his lips, John stroked Randy gently as he finally was fully instead the young man. Both lay still for a moment, neither moving both panting and staring at each other. Randy nodded and John slowly began to thrust in and out, making sure to continuously stroke Randy as he did so. It wasn't long before the pace picked up, Randy moaned as he met Johns thrusts, John timed his hand with his own thrusts to insure that Randy felt nothing but pleasure. "Oh Fuck!" Randy cried as John hit his prostate. "Right there, oh fuck harder." Randy moaned as John hit his prostate with every thrust. Randy was seeing stars and every word that came out of his mouth was a curse word, this felt amazing. No one had ever fucked him like this.

"Shit, Randy…Gonna Come." John panted his thrusts became more frenzied, his hand began to pick up speed as he was coming close to his climax. He felt the younger man clench around him and then he felt hot come on his hand and stomach. That sent him over the edge. "Randy!" He cried as he to came, filling the younger man under him. Collapsing on top of the viper John was seeing stars, blinking a few times he finally got his sight back. In front of him a sweaty Randy Orton had the biggest smile he had ever had in his life, his lip was bleeding and his hair was a mess. Randy sighed happily as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"That was fucking amazing." Randy panted as he tried to get his breath back. He meant it. No one had ever made him feel that good before, no one has ever cared about his pleasure and he had never felt this good after sex. John grunted in reply and finally pulled out of the legend killer, immediately missing the heat. Rolling off Randy John pulled him by the hips close to him so they were spooning. "Thank you." Randy whispered turning his head around and giving John a peck on his lips.

"What for?" John asked confused, in reality it should have been him thanking Randy.

"For making love to me and not just fucking me." Randy whispered as if he was embarrassed to say it.

"Thank you for trusting me." John replied kissing Randy softly on the back of the neck. "I hope you know that I'm not like the others."

Randy smiled before answering honestly. "I've known that from the start, you actually care about me. No one else ever has." John absently rubbed the scar on Randy's wrist, he wanted to know why the young man would go so far as to cut himself but knew better not to ask he didn't want to ruin the moment. It was as if Randy knew what John was thinking, he also ran a thumb over the scar before whispering. "I was fifteen the first time." John just made a noise of acknowledgement and decided not to go any further on the issue, Randy would tell him in his own time. Lifting the wrist of the younger man John placed a loving kiss on the scar.

"So does this mean we are officially a couple?" John asked, he all of a sudden got nervous, what if Randy wasn't ready for a relationship again? After all it was less than a month since he broke up with Adam. What if he couldn't trust him? John swallowed nervously as he awaited a reply.

Randy smiled as he could hear the wheels turn in Johns head, the older man was so cute. "Of course it does."

John smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around the vipers waist. Nothing could ruin this.


	9. Chapter 9

John walked down the hallway with a huge goofy grin on his face. Him and Randy had been a couple for just over a month and he couldn't be happier, a lot of people would ask him why he was always in a good mood but he never told. Randy had wanted to keep it a secret and that was fine by him, the younger man was just afraid people would assume he was on the rebound and so decided to have sex with John. The last month had been great, they were inseparable and they were having the best time with each other. Randy still hadn't opened up to John and it was clear that he still didn't trust him 100% but John knew that Randy would eventually come around and soon they would be able to tell each other anything and everything. Turning the corner Johns heart stopped. He quickly jumped back and hid. _shit. _The sight he had just seen had shaken him down to the core. Randy was talking to Hunter and it looked like the older man was saying something horrible to the kid. Randy was leaning against the wall with his head hanging and his eyes closed, he looked upset, while Hunter had one hand on his shoulder with a stern look on his face. _What the fuck could they be talking about?_ John thought as he tried to listen in on the conversation.

* * *

><p>"I'm just looking out for you Randy, I mean you need to know what people are saying about you." Hunter sighed as he tried to comfort the distraught viper.<p>

"I don't understand though!" Randy growled in frustration as he pulled away from the other mans touch. "How can people be saying that I'm sleeping around again? I haven't had sex with anyone since me and Adam broke up…" Yes it was a lie. But he couldn't have Hunter knowing that him and John were in a relationship. Hunter coughed and made a 'I know your lieing to me' face. "What? Hunter fucking tell me what you've heard!" Randy demanded.

"Well….Fuck, Randy please don't make me be the one to tell you this." Hunter pleaded as he turned his back to the younger man so he couldn't see the smirk that was plastered on his face.

"Tell me what? Please Hunter tell me, I need to know what people are saying." Randy turned the older man around so they were staring into each other eyes.

"Ok ok but don't get mad at me. There are rumours going around that you and John Cena are fucking each other." Hunter shrugged.

Randy let go of the other man and took a step back, his eyes narrowing dangerously has he tried to process the information. How the fuck did anyone find out? He sure as shit didn't tell anyone and he trusted John not to tell people either. Blue eyes shifted back an forth as tried to think who could have found out. Realising that Hunter was still in front of him. Randy coughed before sneering. "I haven't fucked him."

Hunter held his hands up in defence and made an innocent face. "I didn't say you have Randy, I'm just telling you that everyone is talking about it. If you want my opinion it sounds to me like he's been telling people…"

John told people? After he promised to keep it a secret? No John wouldn't do that. Would he? Tears began to build in the icy blue eyes of the viper as he realised that John was just after sex. "Fucking dickhead…" Randy whispered as he quickly wiped his eyes, he couldn't let Hunter know that he was upset over this. "Thanks for telling me….I need to sort this out." Randy gave a weak smile before turning around to walk the other way.

"Randy!" Hunter called and walked up to the upset youngster. He gave Randy a tight embrace before whispering. "You know if you need anyone to talk to or anything else that I'm here for you." He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before letting the younger man walk down the hall. His plan was working perfectly.

* * *

><p>Randy stormed into the locker room and punched the nearest locker. Howling in pain he quickly cradled his now aching hand. "Fuck sake!" The young man cursed as he kicked the bench. How could John do this to him? John had promised him that he would keep it a secret, it wasn't that Randy was embarrassed by John, he knew that people would just call him a slut for getting together with him so soon after Adam. Maybe John did just want him for sex? Fresh tears began to sting his eyes and Randy viciously rubbed the back of his wrist over them, he wasn't going to waste his tears on that dickhead. How could he be so stupid? He knew he shouldn't have trusted him. He cant trust anyone. They all just want the same thing from him, they all just want to use him and then discard him like the useless bitch that he is. "Fucking bastard!" Randy yelled before once again punching the nearest locker.<p>

"Woah that's not very smart now is it?" Randy turned around and saw John standing in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. "Jesus Randy, what did he say to you?" John asked as he closed the locker room door, he didn't walk over to Randy, by the look in the vipers piercing blue eyes he knew it was wise to keep his distance.

"I know what you've told everyone…" Randy sniffed as he tried to shake the pain from his hand.

John's head tilted in confusion as he tried to figure out what the young man was talking about? What did he tell everyone? He hasn't had a proper conversation with anyone backstage since him and Randy started going out. "I don't know what your talking about." John answered truthfully.

"Everyone knows we are fucking each other!" Randy screamed as he once again kicked the bench.

"I'm sure they know now…" John chuckled trying to defuse the situation. Randy shot him a death glare and John quickly stopped laughing. "If you think I've told anyone then your wrong. You told me to keep it a fucking secret and I did!" John defended himself.

"Then how the fuck did Hunter know?" Randy questioned as he sat down and put his head in his hands. He wanted to believe John but couldn't, how did Hunter know otherwise? How did everyone backstage know otherwise?

"Randy no one has said anything to me about this and you know for a fact if anyone thought we were having sex that they would not only ask me but also ask you! Did it not cross your mind that maybe Hunter is trying to fuck with us? That maybe Hunter wants you back? That maybe Hunter is trying to break us up?" John's voice began to rise as it dawned on him that what he was saying was true. He quickly walked over the younger man and kneeled down in front of him. "Look at me." Tear filled blue eyes met honest blue ones as the two men stared at each other. "I haven't told anyone, you've got to believe me babe. I wouldn't do that to you and you know it." John reached up and gave Randy a loving kiss on the lips.

Randy huffed and rubbed his eyes. "Ok, I believe you. But I don't think Hunter is trying to fuck with us…sure he doesn't even know we are going out." Randy shrugged.

John swallowed and looked away. Now was the time to tell Randy about the attack. Randy had to know what Hunter was after, that he only wanted to fuck the kid. What if Randy didn't believe him though? The attack had happened over a month ago and since then he hasn't had any trouble from the chairman, after all Hunter had been nothing but respectful and kind to the young viper.

"Randy…." He was cut off by a rough and passionate kiss, the younger man pulled him up so they were both now standing. Blunt nails clawed at his head as he was thrown against the lockers. Tongues fighting for dominance as Randy quickly undid the chain gang soldiers jeans. Jeans and boxers pooling around his ankles, John couldn't help the gasp of pleasure that escaped his lips as Randy quickly cupped his semi-hard cock. Randy planted butterfly kisses along his jaw before moving down, sucking and nipping at his neck Randy moaned against his smooth skin.

"You taste soo good Cena…" Randy mumbled before biting hard at the older man's collarbone. Randy dropped to his knees, his face level with Johns cock. He couldn't help but lick his lips, soft hands caressed smooth thighs as he slowly stuck his tongue out to lick the head.

"Ahh fuck Randy." John moaned and couldn't help but buck his hips forward. This felt amazing and the surprising thing was that it was Randy who had started it. Randy continued to just lick the head as his hands worked their way up and down the massive thighs of John. "Stop being a fucking tease!" John barked as he once again bucked his hips forward.

Randy smirked and decided that enough was enough. Out of nowhere he gripped onto the older mans hips and took all of him at once. He couldn't help but gag a little at the start as he tried to manage so much in his mouth. Pulling back he once again took it all in. Bobbing his head in a timed rhythm Randy couldn't help but moan himself, sending waves of vibration up Johns cock. "Fucking hell Randy." John swore as he bucked his hips in time with Randy. His panting become heavier and his vision was now blurred, he was going to come. "Fuck Fuck Fuck gonna come… aaaaah fuck!" John cried as he reached his climax. Hot seamen came shooting out and Randy did his best to cope. Releasing John, Randy still had his mouth full and quickly found a bottle to dispose of the sticky solution.

Standing up Randy wiped his mouth and had his famous smirk on his face. "Bet that felt good huh babe?" Randy chuckled as he picked up his duffle bag.

"Fucking hell Randy that was incredible.." John panted as he pulled up his jeans and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "…Why did you do it though?"

"I don't know, guess its my way of saying sorry" Randy shrugged as his face went slightly red. " …now how about we get out of here? I think I'm in need of a shower don't you?" Randy wiggled his eye brows as he opened the door.

John just shook his head in amusement and followed the younger man out of the locker room. As they passed fellow wrestlers something incredible happened. Randy took John's hand in his own. John looked at Randy with a bewildered face and the younger man just smiled. It was clear that Randy didn't care what other people thought anymore.

Hunter sat in his limo looking over some paper work, he happened to look out the window and saw a sight that disgusted him beyond belief. Randy and John were holding hands! _Fucking bastard._ It seemed that his plan wasn't going so perfectly after all. He had to think of a plan B and fast.


	10. Chapter 10

_Darkness surrounded him. he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face, all he could hear was his shaky breath. Covering his mouth he tried to muffle the sound. He had to stay silent. He couldn't let that man find him. Shaking with fear he heard footsteps approaching. Closing his eyes he willed himself not to cry, he couldn't let the older man know he was this scared. The footsteps were getting closer and he literally had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming. If he was found God only knows what would happen to him this time. He heard the door of the kitchen slam shut and knew that the man looking for him was there. It was now only a matter of time before he was caught. Both hands covered his mouth now as he tried desperately to remain silent. His efforts were futile however, the man knew he was there an he sure has shit was going to find him. _

_This shouldn't be happening. He was only a boy. The footsteps sounded like they came from a giant as the man walked in front of the cupboard the poor terrified boy was hiding in. Tears freely fell from his eyes and dripped down his chin, there was no point in hiding them now, he was absolutely terrified. The only way he could be saved would be if a miracle happened, and he was old enough to know that miracles don't happen. The footsteps stopped. Soft blue eyes went wide with fear as the kid tried to figure out what was going on. Holding his nose with one hand and his mouth with the other he held his breath, trying desperately to stay silent and undetected. _

_The cupboard door flew open. The fifteen year old boy screamed in terror as his dad grabbed him by the hair and pulled him from his hiding spot._

He sat up screaming. He was drenched in sweat. Cold blue eyes wide open with tears falling from them. "Fuck…" Randy swore as he tried to calm himself down. It was only a dream. A soft hand grabbed his thigh and Randy once again screamed.

"Randy its me." John soothed as he rubbed the vipers thigh.

The terrified man was shaking badly, nails dug into his scalp as he tried to control his breathing. It wasn't just a dream, no. It was a memory, that had really happened to him and it had been years since he thought about that dark time in his life. Wiping his eyes he tried desperately to stop crying. Why did he have to think about that? Why now? When he was finally happy. Randy didn't even notice that John had left the bed, only when he was handed a wet wash cloth did he even remember that he was in John's hotel room. He dabbed the cloth on his forehead as he tried to push the memory away, but it was no use he could remember everything. Being pulled up the stairs. Begging his dad to let him go. Being thrown into the bedroom and..….No he couldn't think about it. "Fucking bastard!" Randy sobbed as he threw the cloth against the wall. He felt a warm body against his and knew instantly that he was safe. Comforted by the touch Randy leant against him and allowed himself to openly cry.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours Randy finally pulled away from the embrace. Sniffing he wiped his nose and his eyes. He felt so pathetic having let John see him like that. "I'm sorry…" Randy whispered as he stared down. He was too embarrassed to even look the other man in the eye.<p>

"Don't be." John smiled as he ruffled Randy's damp hair. Sighing he looked at clock, 4.23 am. "Do you want to talk about it?" John asked. Swallowing he awaited the answer, he wanted more than anything for Randy to open up. He needed to know what was going through the young mans head if this relationship was going to work.

"No." Randy growled as he pulled the blanket right up to his chin as if it would protect him.

"Well I think we have to…" John tried to reasoned. The very thought of something being this traumatic to Randy tore him up inside.

"No offence Cena but it has fuck all to do with you." Randy snapped as he turned over so his back was facing the older man.

"It has everything to do with me when I wake up to my boyfriend screaming in terror at something that clearly was more than a dream. Now fucking tell me what is wrong with you. I need to know why your so…" John stopped himself. He didn't want to say what he was thinking.

Randy shoved the blanket off himself and sat up. "Just say it. Why I'm so fucked up…." Icy blue eyes pierced through John.

"I didn't say that." John muttered as he shrugged and looked away.

"You didn't have to." Randy huffed. Awkward silence filled the room as neither man knew what to say or do. Wiping his eyes Randy debated whether or not he should tell his lover about his past. It was hard enough to think about never mind talking about it, it was clear that John wanted to try an help him get over it. Randy knew better than to go opening his mouth though, if this got out it would not only ruin his reputation but also his families, and he was not prepared to let that happen. The younger man turned his head to look his lover. Blue eyes stared back at him and they were filled with sadness and worry. It broke his heart to know that he was hurting the older man, but he just couldn't tell him. Not yet anyway. There was only one thing he could think of to get past this awkwardness.

John saw it coming a mile off. After two months with the younger man he knew that he used sex as a defence. Randy moved closer and began to nibble at his collarbone, biting on his lip John willed himself to remain strong and not give into the sexual advances of the viper. Pulling back John put his finger up so it was covering the younger mans lips. "Aint gonna happen." The chain gang solider simply stated. "You're not going to use sex to weasel your way out of this one. I want to know what's wrong and God damn it I'm going to find out."

Randy pulled back, mouth agape he couldn't believe what the other man had just said. He didn't use sex to weasel out of anything. He just found it easier to express himself physically rather than emotionally. Scrambling out of bed Randy quickly found his jeans and pulled them up. "I don't know why I bother…" He muttered to himself as he found his t-shirt and threw it over his head.

Sighing in frustration John also got out of bed, he walked over to the door and stood in front of it. Arms crossed over his huge chest he looked like a bodyguard blocking the door to a celebrity. "Your not leaving this room until we have talked about this." His voice was firm and it was clear the older man wasn't fucking around.

"I don't want to fucking talk!" Randy blew up out of nowhere and punched the nearest wall. Tears began to sting his blue eyes as he cradled his aching hand. "Fuck sake Cena, Its hard enough to fucking think about it without having to talk about it. Why do you need to know anyway? What we have is great, we have fun together, we have great sex together. I mean what more could there be?"

"There is so much more…" John took a step towards to enraged man, he wanted more than anything to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him everything would be fine. But he couldn't, instead he kept his distance ensuring he was out of striking distance. "I want us to share everything and anything, I don't want us to have secrets. I want to help you move on."

"But if its in the past then it shouldn't matter…" The young man whispered desperately.

"It matters because its still hurting you." John also whispered as he slowly approached the upset youngster. Finally within reach John wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders of the viper and pulled him into a warm, loving embrace. "I just want to help you babe." He whispered in the younger mans ear before placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"I know. I just cant talk about it, not yet anyway…" Randy mumbled against the smooth skin of Johns neck. "I will tell you soon though, but not now."

The two men stood in silence, tight in each others embrace. John wanted more than anything to press the matter, but could tell that Randy was too upset and too stressed to talk about it. All he could do was hope that one day the young would eventually trust him enough to open up and talk to him. But right now his main priority was to comfort his distraught lover, to make him feel safe, to make him feel happy and most importantly to make him feel loved. "How about we go back to bed?" John suggested as he pulled back, keeping his hands on the younger man shoulders he tilted his head to one side with a goofy grin on his face.

Randy sniffed and chuckled "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." He let John lead him towards the bed, standing at the foot he took off his jeans and t-shirt before climbing in and cuddling up to the older man. Hearing the heartbeat of the older man comforted him and it wasn't long before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

John on the other hand was wide awake. He was now only beginning to realise what he had gotten himself into. he wasn't sure if he could remain in this relationship for much longer. It was more work than he had bargained for, and as much as he did like to younger man he just wasn't sure if he was cut out for this. If Randy didn't open up soon. John would have to leave him.


	11. Chapter 11

Strolling into the locker room casually John couldn't help but ponder about his current situation. Yes he liked Randy, hell he may have even loved the younger man, but was it worth it? In the past week things had gone from bad to worse, Randy was being more distant, less talkative and purposely ignored John in front of the others backstage. John had a sick feeling that Randy may be cheating, not that he thought the viper was a slut or anything but the younger man was spending more time away from him and he couldn't help but think that time was with a certain chairman. Sighing John sat down, leant his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. Things had started out amazing between them, they had so much in common , they fitted perfectly together, they didn't have any worries, they had amazing sex and most importantly it felt right between them. Now John had to stop and think before he could even speak, he was terrified of offending the younger man as Randy's temper had gotten dangerous lately, the tiniest remark would send him over the edge and he would storm out of the hotel room, leaving John to chase after him and apologise for nothing.

Lifting his head John took a sip of water. Sighing he once again leant his head back and closed his eyes. He had to think hard about this, he didn't want to lead the younger man on, he didn't know if he could stay with him, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to just walk out. On top of all that he knew that Randy needed him, he needed him as a lover, needed him as a friend but most importantly, he needed him as a protector. John had to protect Randy not only from himself but also the sick fucker Hunter. A ghostly smile spread over Johns face as he remembered their first day together as a couple, he had taken the younger man into town to buy him lunch and a new winter jacket…

"_Well what about this one?" John asked as he lifted up a light blue coat that would have came down to about his knees. "It's long so it'll keep you warm and on top of that you'll look awesome like the…..ah fuck what do you call it? Oh yeah! The matrix, only a pimped out version." John smiled as he held the coat up to himself. Randy just smiled and shook his head in amusement. "What? I think you would look great in this coat! Give me one good reason why you don't want it?" John demanded._

"_Ok well first of all it looks like a woman's coat. Secondly you know I prefer leather jackets and thirdly if you like it then it must be super gay looking because lets face it, you have horrible taste." Randy gave a cheeky smile before turning around and continuing to browse through the men's section. "You may want the world to know that you're here and you're queer but I like to keep it on the down low." Randy teased as he walked away. _

_John stood mouth agape, hands on hips, he was truly offended. "How fucking dare you!" John called walking up to the younger man and giving him a quick slap on the ass. "Just so you know my taste is awesome! You on the other hand don't wear anything apart from black because you're a grim bastard."_

_Randy just raised a bemused eyebrow before slyly saying "Grim?" _

"_Yeah….grim." John sheepish said. "Isn't that the lingo you kids use?"_

_Randy burst out laughing and he couldn't stop. "Jesus Christ!" Randy choked out halfway through his laughing fit. "That's fucking classic. How old do you think you are?" Randy asked as he wiped away a small tear that was in his eye. John's face was bright red, he was so embarrassed, only then did he realise that he sounded like an old fart, who the fuck says lingo? _

"_Fuck you…" John mumbled as he tried to hide his face. He pulled his cap right down so it was covering his eyes. Randy took that opportunity to plant a quick but effectively kiss on the older mans lips._

"_I would love you to." Randy whispered in a husky voice before pulling back. John lifted his baseball cap and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Come on dimples, I don't see anything here. How about we get something to eat and then go back to the hotel room?" Randy smiled slyly before turning around and walking towards to exit, making sure to wiggle his hips as he did. John followed like a dog in heat, they never made it to lunch._

* * *

><p>The locker room door opened and John was forced back into reality. Lifting his head he laid eyes upon his lover and couldn't help but feel is heart swell. Randy was holding a cup of coffee and had a faint smile on his face. "They didn't have any espresso so I just got you a regular coffee, I hope that's ok?" John knew that this was Randy's way of apologising, he couldn't help but smile as he took the coffee from the younger man.<p>

"Of course that's ok babe, you didn't have to." John genuinely smiled as he took a sip of the roasting coffee. He groaned slightly as the hot drink burnt his tongue. Looking up he noticed that Randy hadn't moved from his spot, he was standing with his hands locked together in front of him and he shifting slightly from foot to foot. The kid looked nervous and uneasy. "What's wrong?" John sighed as he put his coffee down to give his lover his full attention.

Randy chewed on his lip as he stood nervously. He knew he must have looked like a right twat but he didn't care, there was so much he wanted to say, so much he had to say, but he just couldn't bring himself to. He wasn't one to show his emotions and he sure as shit wasn't one to talk about his emotions, as much as he liked John and as much as he trusted him, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead he simply shook his head and walked over to the older man. Wrapping his arms around his neck he sat down on his lovers lap. "Missed you today." He whispered before claiming a hard, rough, passionate and desperate kiss. Large hands caressed his ass and back as John kissed back just as hard, both men had a lot of built up frustration and this was the only way they could get rid of it.

John pulled Randy as physically close as possible, his tongue entered the younger's man mouth and he immediately won dominance without much resistance. Blunt nails dug into his scalp and neck as Randy began to dry hump him. Both men moaned as their cocks brushed against each other. Pulling back for air, John stared into the hooded eyes of his lover and it was clear that Randy was gagging for sex. In fact they both were, but this was a public place and John's heart began to race at the thought of someone walking in. "We can't do this here, we…" John was cut off by his Jeans being unbuttoned and his semi-hard cock being released.

Randy stood up and quickly pulled down his wresting tights before sitting back down on the older mans lap. He wanted this, he needed this and fuck he was going to have this. "The idea of being caught really turns me on…" Randy moaned as he licked and kissed the outside of John's ear. His longer fingers played with Johns cock as he continued to kiss and nip at his lovers neck. "Prepare me." It was a command and John was quick to obey.

Lifting his hand he put his fingers into the mouth of his eager lover and Randy lapped them up, licking, sucking even simulation a blowjob on them. Once satisfied that they were wet enough John quickly moved them down so that one finger was circling the tight hole of the viper. "Fucking hurry up!" Randy yelled his frustration as he dried humped viciously. John didn't need to be told twice, he quickly inserted not one but three fingers into the willing man. "Ahhh fuck…" Randy moaned as he arched his back. Scissoring them quickly, John removed his fingers within a matter of seconds, spitting into his own hand he lubed up his rock hard cock. Blue eyes connected for reassurance before John grabbed onto Randy's hips and fully entered the moaning young man.

Randy hissed in pain and rested his head on Johns shoulder, it stung like a bitch and he wasn't ready for John to start moving yet. After what seemed like a life-time he was as ready as he would ever be. He bit down hard on the chain gang soldiers neck and began to thrust hard and rough, Both men groaned and moaned as John met Randy's thrusts. It was rough, passionate, painful, it was exactly what both men needed at this time, the week of frustration and fighting was bound to lead to this violent sex. Randy dug his blunt nails into Johns back causing the older man to hiss in pain and to thrust harder. "Jesus, ooooh fuck…. right there….right there." Randy yelled as Johns cock brushed against his prostate. Their thrusts became more frenzied as they both began to reach their climax, a shaky hand grabbed Randy's hard cock and began to pump it viciously, rough enough to cause friction burn. With each thrust John would brush against Randy's spot causing the younger man to cry out to the heavens. Worried that someone might here John quickly wrapped an arm around his lovers neck and pulled him down for a devastatingly rough kiss. Both men used their teeth and it wasn't long before both were bleeding and blood was being mixed between them. "Fuck I'm going to come…" Randy moaned into Johns mouth as he felt his balls tighten, John didn't know how much longer he could last, with each thrust he was going ball deep and the tight heat engulfed him completely. Crying out Randy came, shooting his sperm all over himself and John. Feeling the younger man clench around him, and his hot fluid on him John also came filling his younger lover completely.

Panting filled the room as both men tried to regain their breath. Randy blinked several times before he couldn't even see in front of him, sweat dripped down his forehead and onto his lovers chest, Randy leant his head down so that he was leaning on Johns shoulder as he tried to regain his strength. John leant his head against Randy's and couldn't help but smell the younger mans hair, he always thought that Randy smelt amazing but right now, he smelt incredible. Kissing the soft hair of his lover John couldn't help but smile, this felt so right. "That was amazing." He whispered softly before kissing the vipers ear.

"It was." Randy panted as he rubbed his head against the smooth shoulder of John, it was as if the shoulder would protect him. "I'm sorry for being a dick this week.." He mumbled against John's damp skin.

That was it. That was all John had needed to hear, the younger man had actually said sorry, and that was a huge step for Randy. He knew that he had done something wrong, he knew that he wasn't treating John right. A huge grin took over Johns face before he honestly answered. "Its ok, you've been stressed this week." He kissed the younger mans cheek. "Now how about we get dressed before someone walks in?" John chuckled nervously looking at the door.

Randy groaned in protest but untangled himself from John when he was pushed off. "Fucking spoilsport…" Randy grumbled as he pulled up his wrestling tights and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

John just laughed as he and re-buttoned his jeans and put on a clean t-shirt. "Get over it bitch.." John teased before giving Randy a hard slap on the ass, causing the younger man to jump and yelp in surprise. A soft knock on the door made both men stop in their tracks, John felt his heart stop and couldn't help but thank God that this person didn't knock a couple of minutes ago.

Randy grinned wickedly before whispering. "Aren't we a pair of lucky mother fuckers." It was a statement not a question. "Come in…" Randy casually called before pulling on a t-shirt to hide the dried in come on his torso.

The smile quickly faded from Johns face, the mood quickly turned dark and the posture of the younger man changed. Hunter walked in with a sly smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

His heart rate hit the roof, panic began to rise. He watched the older man frown slightly and narrow his eyebrows as he smelt the room, it stunk of sex. He fixed his baseball hat with shaky hands as he tried to calm down, maybe Hunter couldn't smell it. Oh who the fuck was he kidding? Any idiot would know that him and Randy had just had sex. Hunter simply smirked as he closed the door behind him and fixed his blazer, raising an eyebrow he looked at John with a dangerous glint in his eye and John couldn't help the pain in his stomach he felt. _Shit, _This was not good. He remembered the threat like it was yesterday and if Hunter was certain they were sleeping together who know what he might do to Randy. Randy leant against the far wall looking as if he didn't have a care in the world, surely Randy wasn't ignorant enough not to realise how disastrous this situation was.

"Sorry guys I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Hunter smiled as he fixed his hair and then his tie. The smirk on his face was sickening and it was clear that he was enjoying fucking with Johns mind.

Randy casually took a sip of water before answering with a ghostly smile. "No we were just talking, what's up?" Randy gave John a cheeky glance. A glance that didn't go unnoticed by Hunter.

"Actually Randy I was just wondering if we were still on for tonight?" Hunter asked, glancing over he couldn't hide the smile that instantly took over his face when he saw the chain gang solider tense up and his fist clench. Randy immediately stood up straight and also looked over at John, his face was one full of concern and his blue eyes were full of worry. _Fuck, _John was not meant to find out about his plans with Hunter.

"What the fuck are you meant to be doing tonight?" John snarled through gritted teeth as his fists clenched tighter. Randy was meant to meet Hunter? What for? There was no way he was going to allow this.

"We were…uuhh…just meeting up for dinner." Randy held his hands up in defence. "Just to talk about wrestling stuff, nothing more." He was quick to add when he saw the dangerous look in John's baby blue eyes.

Hunter smirked and leant against the door with his arms crossed over his huge chest. This was perfect, he was loving this and he was going to milk this as much as he could. "No need to get angry John, I'm going to be having meetings with everyone to discuss were I think they should go with their careers." Hunter shrugged before adding with a wicked grin. "However me and Randy have been talking a lot this past week and he seemed a bit down so I told him I would take him out tonight to cheer him up….killing two birds with one stone and all." Hunter was not stupid. He knew that the two lovers had been having a touch week and now he was going to do everything to ensure that this touch week turned into a huge fight, which would ultimately turn into a huge break up.

Blue eyes wide with rage, shaking with anger, John stared at Randy. The viper avoided his gaze and stared at the ground, rubbing his eyebrows the youngest man sighed in defeat and couldn't bring himself to look back up. " I don't care if it is to just talk about wrestling stuff, your not fucking going!" John snapped as he stared his lover out.

Hunter burst out laughing. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He asked with a huge smile on his face. "Randy is a big boy and he can meet up with whoever he wants, who are you to tell him what to do?" Hunters voice became stern and it sounded as if he truly was standing up for Randy.

"I'm his fucking boyfriend and what I fucking says goes. He does what he's told and if I tell him not to meet up with you then he wont." John said in a matter of fact tone.

Randy removed his hand from his head and looked up with hurt eyes and a disgusted face. Who the fuck was John to tell him what to do? He quickly looked over and Hunter and saw the concerned look on his face. "Your starting to sound like Dave.." Randy mumbled as he looked back down at the ground.

"Don't you dare compare me to that son of a bitch!" John yelled, his face turning red. Randy flinched and backed up into the wall, for the first time he was now scared of John. "I'm looking out for you…This mother fucker just wants to use you! He just wants to fuck you!" John shouted, his outstretched arm pointing at Hunter.

"Oh please!" Hunter yelled back, he was not going to take this. He was not going to let this idiot ruin his plan. "In case you forgot John I have a wife so why the fuck would I want to have sex with Randy? Secondly we talked about this and we both agreed to just stay friends. And Finally do you even have any proof that's all I'm after?" Hunter raised his eyebrows at John and was practically begging him to tell Randy about the attack, he was daring John, he was toying with John and John knew it.

"Yeah I fucking do…" John started but was cut off by Hunter.

"If anyone here is just after sex then its you John…How is it that everyone thought you guys were fucking backstage no less than two weeks ago? I know for a fact that Randy didn't tell anyone so it must have been you…And on top of that you guys weren't even fucking then so you lied about it and that makes you a sick fucker!"

"We were already fucking when I told him!" John yelled without thinking. Putting his hand over his mouth he just realised what he had said. Shock was soon replaced with an evil smile on the chairman's face, _bingo. _He had just gotten John to confess to something that he didn't even know had happened and he knew Randy was not going to take that lieing down.

Randy simply looked up into Johns baby blue eyes. The piercing eyes of the viper were sparkling as he tried his best to keep the tears back but it was no use, it was clear that he was upset by Johns confession, he was embarrassed, he was humiliated, he was a fucking fool. "You told people?" Randy whispered desperately. John couldn't say anything he opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out, he just looked at the younger man, his face full of sorrow and regret.

A soft cough interrupted but neither man really registered it, they were too busy looking at each other. "Guys I don't really want to go get in the way of a domestic so I'm going to go.." Hunter whispered as he opened the door. "Give me a call if you still want to meet up for dinner Randy."

The door closed behind the chairman and tension filled the room. Both men were silent, the only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing coming from the legend killer. Tears began to spill from Randy's eyes as his face twisted from sadness to rage. John had fucking lied to him, John had fucking told people that he was a dirty little slut, He had trusted John, he had let John get close to him, he was going to tell John about his dark past. Why was he such a fucking idiot?

"Randy…" John whispered as he tried to explain what he meant. He was cut off by a bottle of water flying at his head, it missed him by inches. "woah what the fuck!" He yelled in surprise as he looked at Randy with wide eyes. The viper was _furious_, he was shaking with rage, his blunt nails dug at his scalp as he tried to control his breathing, his panting was loud and it sounded as if he was having a panic attack.

"Who did you tell?" Randy managed to breathe out between pants. John didn't answer and simply looked down. "WHO THE FUCK DID YOU TELL!" Randy screamed at the top of his voice, tears fell from his eyes as he looked up at his lover. John still didn't answer, he was trying desperately to keep his tears back, he was meant to be a man and men didn't show emotions. Rough Hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently "Tell me…" Randy whispered, his voice full of pain.

"I only told the miz, he promised he wouldn't tell anyone though…" John confessed looking down at the floor, he couldn't bring himself to look Randy in the eye. "He's my best friend, I would trust him with my life and I know he didn't tell anyone." John shrugged as he tried to justify his position. He was finally released and he heard soft footsteps retreat. He still couldn't look up though, he turned his back to the younger man and leant his head against the lockers, closing his eyes he pushed his tears back. He was not going to let Randy see his cry, he just couldn't.

"I trusted you Cena…." Randy muttered as he sat down on the bench, the youngster was obviously in shock. "I trusted you…and this is how you repay me? By lieing to get me to sleep with you, by telling people that you got me into bed, by trying to control my every move…."

Anger suddenly took over. Who the fuck did Randy think he was, playing the victim? He was just as much to blame for this as he was, he was not going to stand there and let Randy make him feel like shit. Turning around to face his lover John's face was full of disgust and anger. "Don't you fucking sit there and act like Mr fucking innocent, you little bitch." He snapped kicking the bench beside him. "You are just as much to blame here as I am!"

"Oh yeah?" Randy yelled back standing up straight.

"Yeah!" John shouted back, his fists clenching by his sides.

"How exactly?" Randy demanded placing his hands on his hips.

"Ok lets see…" John said in a sarcastically sick tone. "Firstly, all you ever do is play the victim I mean you never do anything wrong, its always poor little Randy. Its fucking bullshit! Secondly, you don't open up about anything, how the fuck can I help you if you keep everything bottled up. Thirdly, you are the moodiest bitch ever, one second you're a great laugh, your funny, your exciting, your amazing and you're a flirt. The next your grumpy, you get offended easily, you don't want anything to do with me, I mean how fucked up can you be? And Finally, when we have a touch week you decide to bail by cheating on me with Hunter! So don't you dare sit there and act like you're the victim when all this is your fault!" John ranted as he paced back and forth waving his hands ridiculously.

"Is that what you really think?" Randy replied calmly, his eyes wide as if he was in one of his matches. "You think that after one week of fighting I would jump in bed with my ex boyfriend? Great to know that you have such a high opinion of me…"

"See there you go again, acting like Mr fucking innocent! Well no offence Randy but if your reputation is anything to go by then you are a fucking slut who would jump into bed with anyone!" John yelled like a mad man as he made his way towards the door, never once looking up at the devastated kid. "You know what I'm going back to the hotel room, Ill see you there when you wise up…. I don't want to fight with you anymore." John growled as he opened the door.

"And you think I do?" Randy called after him in a hushed tone, his voice full of panic and desperation.

"I don't know, you seem to love it." With that the door slammed shut behind him, leaving Randy upset, scared, alone and vulnerable.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Guys just want to warn that this chapter and the next few have some dark stuff in them. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>John sat in the hotel room waiting, he was waiting for his younger lover to walk in and beg for forgiveness, he was waiting for his younger lover to call him an tell him how sorry he was and he was waiting for his younger lover to finally open up and tell him how he truly felt. Sighing he rubbed his temples as he thought about their fight earlier, he had said some things that he shouldn't have and he knew it, but Randy had left him no choice, he had to get it off his chest. It had been a little over three hours since he last spoke to the viper, he was starting to get nervous, his hands were shaking as he tried to figure out how he could make this right. Taking a shaky breath he glanced at his phone in the vain hope that he may have missed a call or a text from Randy, of course though there was nothing there. Slowly, almost robotically, John got up from the bed and walked over the mini bar, dragging his feet as if they were cement blocks, opening the bar he found what he was looking for, a big bottle of jack Daniels whisky. A hard drink was just what he needed after not only the fight but the whole week, pouring a generous amount he methodically walked back over to the bed and sat down, nursing the drink before taking a small sip. All he could do was wait, he kept playing over in his head what he would say, what he would do, how he would react, but the more he thought about it the more angry he got. Why should he be the one to say sorry? Sure he said some terrible things and he regretted it but at the end of the day if Randy wasn't such a moody bitch then he wouldn't have had to have been such a dick to him. Shaking his head John slowly took another sip and looked over the alarm clock, it was coming up to midnight and his lover still hadn't even phoned him, he debated phoning Randy himself but decided against it, the younger man was doing this on purpose he wanted John to ring him, he wanted to know that John was worried about him and John was not going to give him the satisfaction.<p>

Just then the door opened and walked in a sickly looking legend killer. Randy had his hands stuffed inside his jacket pockets, his skin looked pale, he had dark black circles under his eyes and his eyes were red and puffy, it was clear that the young man had been crying for hours. Kicking the door closed he leaned against it and just stared at John with a pained expression on his face, there was so much he wanted to say, so much he had to say, but he couldn't say it. After the fight Randy had gotten a shower and just sat in his locker room crying, he would have stayed there all night if only the security guards hadn't kicked him out. Everything John had said hit home, everything that John had said he knew was true and that was what had upset him more than anything. Sniffing he waited in silence for John to say something, anything. It didn't need to be an apology all he wanted was for John to acknowledge him, to show him love. John didn't even look up though, he sat with his drink in his hands and his eyes glued to floor with an emotionless face and that broke Randy's heart. How could John just sit there an not even look at him after everything he said? After everything he did. John had lied to him, John had fucked him and then told people what a dirty slut he was, John had used him and now the younger man was once again filled with rage. "Well?" He snarled through gritted teeth. "You just gonna sit there and feel sorry for yourself? Or are you going to man the fuck up and apologise for those terrible things you said to me and lieing to me?" Randy demanded placing his hands on his hips and standing up straight.

John was _furious. _He was breathing so heavily through his nose that it sounded like a dog sleeping, he was shaking with rage and it took all of his inner strength not to throw his glass at the younger man. Standing up John slammed his glass on the beside table with a thud. "I don't have to fucking apologise for telling you the truth, everything I said to you is true and you know it!" John barked pointing a stern finger at Randy.

"No it isn't! Everyone thinks I'm a slut when I'm not! Do you want to know how many guys I've had sex with backstage?" Randy retorted, he never let the rumours get to him, he didn't care what everyone thought because he knew the truth. But now, now he was pissed off, now he was sick of people talking about him, now that he was with someone he as sure he loved he had to set the record straight.

"Probably to many for you to count…" John slyly remarked looking down. When he first heard about the rumours he didn't want to believe them, but there was so many, everyone talked about it and it was hard not to take notice. He tried not to let it bother him, but when he found out Randy was meant to meet Hunter he couldn't help but get jealous, he couldn't help but think of the worse, he couldn't help but think the younger man was going to cheat on him.

Randy chose to ignore the comment an continued on. "You can count them on one hand. Hunter, David, Cody, Adam and you…"

Five guys? That was it? Five guys? No way! John had slept with more guys backstage than that, Randy must have been lieing. John laughed bitterly. "You are such a fucking liar! Why cant you just be honest? If you've really only had sex with five guys then why are there so many rumours?" John asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah I've done other stuff with loads of guys backstage, I've gone far with loads of guys backstage but I never and I mean never had sex with any of them! Those five guys are the only ones I've fucked!" Randy yelled. He couldn't believe that his own boyfriend wouldn't believe him, sure he had gotten together with a lot of guys but he never fucked them, he only ever had sex with guys he was serious with. "I don't need to explain myself to you, either you believe me or you don't and if you cant even believe your own boyfriend then you're the one who's fucked up! All I wanted was an apology Cena, but if you cant even give me that then I don't think we should be together." Randy's heart was beating faster and faster with each word he spoke, he could feel his legs turn to jelly has he awaited John's response. This was the moment that would make or break their relationship.

"I didn't do anything to apologise for…" John shrugged taking a sip of whisky and looking at Randy with a blank expression on his face. "And as far as this relationship goes, I don't know if I want to be apart of it anymore. Its too much work, you don't open up, you always complain. I just….fuck….I don't know…"

Randy's face twisted in rage, blunt nails dug at his scalp and scraped down his head, covering his eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard, that was it? John was giving up on him just like that? "You don't know? Well you know what, let me make it real fucking easy for you." Randy spat in disgust, turning around he opened the door.

"Where you going to go?" John called after him. Randy stood still and listened, his back to the chain gang solider and the door open in front of him. "The hotel is fully booked, there isn't another hotel for miles and you haven't got any friends. No one is going to want to take you tonight and anyone who does is only doing it because they know that you'll have sex with them as a favour. So why don't you stop being so melodramatic and close that door." It was as if he was mocking the broken hearted viper, he sounded so sarcastic, so sick, so sadistic.

Blinking back tears Randy didn't even turn around all he managed to choke out was "fuck you." Before he slammed the door shut behind him and stocked off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes narrowed as he heard the door knock softly. Who the fuck could that be? Sighing he closed his eyes and lay back in bed, whoever it was could wait, he was too tired to answer. He had expected Randy to call, he had expected the younger man to run to him for comfort but he didn't. What would it take to break them two up? He had tried everything he could think of and he really did not want to resort to his last option because it would kill his chances of making the younger man his for a very long time. Sighing he rubbed his head as he tried to think of a new plan, he wanted nothing more than to fuck that kid, he wanted nothing more than to see John's face when he found out and he wanted nothing more than to have that control over Randy again. The door knocked again and his eyes shot open, whoever this was, was not going to fuck off. Rolling out of bed Hunter sauntered over to the door. "Who is it?" He called in a stern voice, a voice which obviously showed he didn't want to be disturbed.<p>

"Its me.." Came a weak and pathetic reply. _Fuck_. It was Randy. A wicked grin took over the cerebral assassins face, this was perfect. Finally he was going to have this stupid kid by his side.

Opening the door he plastered a concerned look on his face. Jesus the kid looked rough, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy and his skin looked pale. "Oh my God, Randy are you ok? Come in." Hunter asked as he motioned for the younger man to enter the room. Randy weakly smiled and walked inside, the door closing slowly behind him. "What's happened?" Hunter once again asked as he ushered Randy over to the bed to sit down.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Randy asked blankly as he looked down at the floor.

"Of course not babe." Hunter soothed as he caressed Randy's back and neck. "Now tell me what's happened."

"Everything's a fucking mess." Randy confessed, he finally broke down and showed his emotions. He cried for everything, cried for his fight with John, cried for the way he felt, cried for his past coming back to haunt him and cried because he had so much pent up aggression. Hunter simply soothed him and hugged him, allowing the weeping man to rest his head on his shoulder. "We had a big fight, he called me a slut, told me I was worthless and then said he didn't want to be with me anymore."

Hunter had to fight the urge to leap with joy. This was exactly what he had wanted, he had befriended this fool enough to come crawling to him when he was on the rebound, and when Randy was on the rebound, he loved a good fuck. "Its ok don't cry, don't waste your tears on that dick." Hunter smile as he lifted Randy's chin so they were looking each other in the eye. "You can do so much better than him babe and you know it. You are kind, thoughtful, sensitive, amazing and not to mention you are great in bed." Hunter added with a cheeky smile and wink causing the younger man to laugh slightly. "Don't you take to heart anything that he said, he just said it because he was angry and you know its not true. So what if that's your relationship over, it was only short and besides its not like you actually loved each other or anything." Hunter snorted, it was obvious that he found that idea very amusing.

That's when realisation hit. That's when he finally realised something he had known for a long time. He loved John. He loved him. And John loved him. How could he not see that before? How could he be so ignorant, so blind not to notice, it was so obvious. Yes John had said some horrible things to him but Hunter was right, he just said it in the heat of the moment. John didn't mean it, John didn't think it and he knew that John didn't believe it. A small smile crept along his face as he began to piece to puzzle together. He had to save this relationship, he had to go and tell John how he felt, he had to finally open up to him.

Hunter noticed the glow in the piercing blue eyes and also smiled. "There that's what I like to see." He whispered before leaning in for a kiss. He was stopped by a hand against his face. Hazel eyes opened wide with shock, he pulled back. "What the fuck?" He demanded standing up.

Randy sat staring up at the older man in surprise, he was sure that he had made his position very clear an that was that he only wanted to be friends with Hunter and nothing more. "I should go, I need to go and talk to John. Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.." Randy muttered. He tried to stand up but was pushed back down.

"You and John are finished!" Hunter yelled pacing back and fourth. "You were meant to come over here looking for sex and I was going to give it to you. Not only that but I was going to take you back was my boyfriend again…no this is all fucking wrong!" Hunter rambled waving his hands around.

"Me and John aren't finished! Yeah we had a fight, so what? Every couple has their fights but that doesn't mean that they have broken up. Look I don't know what you think was going to happen here but whatever it was its not. So I'm just going to go and we can forgive this happened ok." Randy tried to reason as he once again stood up and headed for the door as fast as he could, he knew this was a dangerous situation and wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of his lover, safe.

His face connected hard with the door as he thrown violently against it, Hunters huge body pushed against his back and he forced close to the door. Struggling for breath and release Randy began to panic as he felt something against his ass, he knew what it was. Yelping in pain a rough hand grabbed him by his hair and snapped his head back. "Your not going anywhere until I've gotten what I want." Hunter snarled in the terrified man's ear.

* * *

><p>"You know I didn't tell anyone. If you ask me it seems like Hunter is playing you both like fiddles, does Randy even know about the attack?" Miz asked down the phone. After Randy left John decided to ring his best friend to ask him a few questions and for advice.<p>

"No, I couldn't bring myself to tell him…" John answered sheepishly.

Miz laughed humorously. "So you didn't tell him about the attack and yet you expect him to open up more? Slightly hypocritical wouldn't you say?"

John smiled and shook his head, Miz always knew exactly what to say to make him feel like a dick. "Yeah you're right, I'm going to ring him and apologise, he needs to know how I truly feel and he needs to know what Hunter is after…" John swallowed, he only hoped he wasn't too late. "I'll speak to you soon man." With that John hung up and took a second to think. What would he say? He would have to see the younger man face to face before he told him anything, it was just safer that way. Just then his phone rang and he saw that it was Randy. _Shit_. Maybe Randy was phoning to tell him everything he wanted to hear? Taking a deep and shaky breath John answered. "Hello?"

There was heavy breathing from the other end, no words spoken. John began to panic this wasn't like Randy but he didn't say anything, he just listened intently. "John…." Came a meek and pathetic response from the other end.

_John._ Randy never called him by his first name. Something was wrong. "Randy, what's wrong? Where are you? Are you ok?" John desperately rambled down the phone, already he was standing in his doorway ready to find his boyfriend.

"I'm in room 567.…" That was all John needed to hear. He hung up the phone and took off down the hall. Room 567, room 567, room 567 John kept repeating the room number in his head as he made his way up the elevator, his heart rate was at a dangerous pace and he couldn't feel his legs beneath him and he ran through the halls desperately trying to find the room. Then he saw it, the door was slightly open and he could immediately sense that something was not right, it seemed eerily quiet, it felt as if something evil had happened in that room. Taking a deep breath John opened the door and saw a sight which nearly made him collapse.

Randy was curled up in the corner closet the door, his head was hidden in his hands, he knees drawled up to his chest. His top was lieing on the floor torn to shreds and he had scrabs all down his arms and sides. John slowly walked over to the younger man and kneeled in front of him, placing a hand on his knee the viper jumped and flinched away from the touch. He looked up and took his head out of his arms, his perfect face was covered in cuts, his nose was busted and a huge bruise was beginning to from on the left side of his jaw.

Tears filled his icy blue eyes before he whispered in a devastated and shocked voice. "He raped me…"


	14. Chapter 14

_His head was violently banged against the door again, again, again and again. Dazed and confused Randy felt himself released, stumbling back he slumped to the floor unable to hold himself up. Shaking his head he tried desperately to gain focus, trying to stand he once again stumbled and fell on his hands and knees. Rough hands grabbed him and forced him up, his arms were twisted awkwardly behind his back as he yelped in pain, he was once again thrown against the wall face first. One hand held his upper body in place while the other worked on getting his sweats off. Blinking repeatedly he tried to focus his mind, tried to register exactly what was happening to him, what was about to happen to him. It didn't take long for the other man to untie to string of his sweats and soon they were pooling around his ankles. He barley heard the vile whisper in his ear, "going commando, I knew you were gagging for it you little bitch…" That was it, he had to fight, he was not going to let this happen to him. Not again._

_Randy threw his elbow back and it connected hard with the older man's face, Hunter stumbled back and Randy took the opportunity, he quickly pulled his sweats back up and punched his ex lover hard in the face causing him to collapse to the ground. "You're fucking sick!" Randy screamed before kicking him hard in the gut. Tears filled his eyes as Randy repeatedly kicked him, sniffing he finally calmed down and rubbed his eyes viciously, he was not going to waste his tears on this, not on this situation and not on this sick pathetic man in front of him. Randy stared in disgust as the older man groaned and gasped for breath, looking around he found his shirt and swiftly picked it up. He didn't look back as he made his way for the door once again. That was his biggest mistake._

_Unknown to him, Hunter had easily picked himself back up and was even more pissed off than before. Randy howled in pain as he was rugby tackled to the ground, his ribs crushing with the impact. Struggling to breathe he tried desperately to get Hunter off him, but it was no use, the older man was bigger and stronger than he was, Hunter easily pinned the smaller man down and was sitting on top of his groin. A huge fist connected hard with his face over and over again, while the other hand held both of his wrists down over his head, blunt nails dug so deep that small drops of blood began to trickle down his arms. The punches stopped, turning his head Randy coughed up blood, bucking his hips he tried desperately to get this sick bastard off him, but his efforts were futile and just making the situation worse. With each buck it caused delicious friction between his groin and Hunters cock, the older man licked his lips as his cock began to harden in response to the struggle of his ex lover. "Keep struggling it wont do any good." Hunter snarled as he leaned down so his mouth was level with Randy's ear. "You're going to give me what I want, you're going to be begging for more. You are going to get fucked by me." He whispered sadistically before licking the shell of the other man's ear. _

_Randy cried out in anguish and wrenched his head away from the other man. Kicking his legs wildly he tried everything he could to get out of his situation, tears flooded his eyes as he pleaded. "Please you've made your point….you….you…you don't have to do this…." He stammered as he practically begged for release. His plea fell on death ears though, a rough hand once again pulled down his sweats, Hunters face fell when he saw that the younger man was obviously not enjoying this as much as he was. _

"_I thought you would have enjoyed this more kid, maybe we can fix that?" Hunter smirked as he traced one finger up Randy's soft cock. Howling in humiliation the younger man desperately shook his head back and forth. Hunter laughed and cupped the younger mans cock, but it still did not spring to life. "What's wrong boy, is John the only one who can get you hard?" Hunter chuckled mocking him. _

_Randy lifted his head and spat in the face of the chair man, he was not going to let this happen without a fight. "You fucking bastard!" Randy yelled as he once again kicked his legs wildly._

_Hunters face twisted in rage as he wiped the spit from his eye and slapped Randy, punching the younger man in the jaw for good measure. "This is his fault you know, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be doing this." Hunter snarled. Enough was enough, he had to finish this._

_Still holding the terrified man's wrists he quickly undid his own sweats, pulling his sweats and boxers down, his hard cock was finally released. Groaning his pleasure he forced Randy's legs apart and rubbed the tip of his cock against the tight hole, he shivered in suspense as he felt the heat. "Please don't…" Randy managed to chock out between his sobs. _

_Hunter chose not to hear him though, he simply thrust forward so hard and rough that all of him was engulfed in the tight heat. Randy cried out as he felt the penetration, tears freely spilling from his icy blue eyes. Hunter closed his eyes and began to thrust as hard and as rough as he could, going as deep as physically possible. Randy didn't move at this point, he had stopped struggling, he lay limp with his head to the side and his eyes wide open sobbing. This wasn't happening, there was no way that Hunter would do this to him, there was no way he would be so weak as to let this happen. But it was happening, he was being raped. Randy chocked and spluttered as a rough hand grabbed his jaw and forced his head up right and forced him to look into the eyes of his attacker. That sent Hunter over the edge, seeing the pain and humiliation in Randy's eyes was enough to make him reach his climax, he groaned violently as he filled the poor helpless kid under him. Pulling out of his victim he swiftly stood up and pulled his sweats up. _

_He didn't even give the kid a second look as he made his way to the door, opening it he stated in a matter of fact tone. "You made me do it." Before walking out, not even closing the door. Leaving the younger man on the hotel room floor, humiliated, beaten, bleeding and broken._

* * *

><p>Randy blinked back tears as he pulled the bed sheet right up to his chin, using it to protect him from the raw memories, scratching violently he tried to get the feel of that sick bastard off him, but it was no use. He could still feel the rough hands grabbing him, could still feel the dirty lips against his skin and worse of all, he could still feel him inside of him. Closing his eyes he took a deep and shaky breath, why was he so stupid? Why did he think he could confide in Hunter? Why did he not listen to John and stay with him. He heard the bathroom door open and couldn't help but flinch slightly, he knew it was John but he was still worried, still scared that he may be attacked once again. Pulling the bed sheet up further so it covered his entire face he allowed himself to sob silently.<p>

John stood leaning against the bathroom door frame silently watching his lover, he had managed to get him back to their room, wash him off and get him into bed before Randy refused to let him touch him. His face full of regret, this was all his fault. Rubbing the back of his neck he closed the door and made his way over to the bed, he knew better than to say anything or to touch the younger man. He simply sat on the chair closest to Randy and watched intently, he had to be there when Randy was ready to talk, it was the least he could do. Blinking back tears he willed himself not to break down, he had to remain strong, he had to be Randy's rock and he was not going to let him down again. He silently cursed himself for not warning Randy, he should have told him about the attack, he should have told him what Hunter had said to him. If he had been brave enough to tell him then….then Randy wouldn't have been raped. It was his fault. _Fucking Bastard_. John cursed as he punched himself in the head, he shouldn't have let Randy storm off, he should have known that he would have went to Hunters, he did know that Hunter had this planned and yet he just let him go, he let Randy be attacked. Tears began to spill from his eyes as he heard Randy sob from under the sheet covering him, he wanted more than anything to grab him, to hug him, to kiss him, to take his pain away, but he couldn't. Before he could even think about getting close with Randy he had to tell him, he had to tell him that he knew about it, that it was his fault, he couldn't live with himself if he didn't, he owed the younger man that much. John rubbed his hands viciously over his scalp he couldn't stop blaming himself, he knew it was his fault, he knew he could have prevented this and yet he let his anger and his own selfishness get in the way. A soft voice broke through his thoughts and he shot up from the chair and was leaning in front of his lover.

"John…" Randy whispered in a barely audible voice. He pulled the sheet down so his face was showing, he looked a mess. His eyes were black, red and puffy, his nose was broken and bleeding and his jaw had a huge purple bruise covering it.

Johns heart broke not because of the physical marks but because of what he saw in his lovers eyes, he saw pain, hurt, humiliation and fear. "I'm here." John whispered back. Randy took one hand out from under the sheet and John immediately grabbed it, kissing it he began to sob and couldn't stop. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." John cried as he held onto to the hand for dear life.

"Its not your fault…" Randy whispered. Closing his eyes he knew that this was the moment, if he was ever going to open up to John it had to be now. John wanted to know about his past and it was time that he told him. "Come to bed." He ordered and John was quick to obey, he leapt up and practically jumped into the bed, he went to spoon his lover but was stopped by a rough and stern voice. "Don't touch me." Randy barked, John pulled his hands back as if he had just been burnt. "Please, I need to tell you something…you wanted me to open up, you wanted me to tell you why I'm so fucked up…"

John swallowed hard and didn't say anything, he pulled one of the pillows up over his head as if he would protect him from the horrific story he was about to be told, he felt the bed shift and the viper hiss in pain as Randy sat up so his legs were hanging off the side of the bed.

"When I was thirteen my mother started going out more, she would always come home drunk and some nights she wouldn't come home. We all knew she had a drinking problem for years but it was getting worse, when she was home she would lock herself in her bedroom and not speak to any of us. We all knew she was off fucking other men. My dad didn't take it well, he would cry himself to sleep every night, I would hear him cry all the time and he knew I could hear him. That's why…Jesus…That's why he started to beat me…" Randy stopped and took a deep breath, his fists clenched as the memories came flooding back, narrowing his eyes he continued. "He would hit me to make me cry, it made him feel better to know that he wasn't the only male in the house who would cry, the fucking bastard would hit me everyday and everyday I would fucking cry. My mother…that fucking bitch knew…she knew what he was doing an yet she didn't do anything. I mean what kind of fucking mother knows her son is being abused and doesn't care?" Randy desperately asked as tears filled his eyes.

The fact that his mother didn't love him, that she didn't care about him still haunted him to that day. John kept his head under the pillow, silent tears fell down his eyes. He didn't want to hear it now, not now, not after everything that had happened that night but if Randy needed to talk about it then he would listen. "Well this went on for about two years I think I was fifteen when I decided I wasn't going to cry anymore, I wasn't going to give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing me cry. He began to get really pissed off and I mean really fucking pissed off. He began to use his belt and still I didn't cry, then he began to use his fists…I mean he would punch me as hard as he could in the face and still I didn't cry. Everyday he would something new to make me cry, he would threaten to stab me, he would punch me in the groin…he even…fuck sake…he even fucking put cigarettes out on me! What a fucking sick bastard, he put fucking cigarettes out on his own son!" Randy practically screamed as he punched the bed. Tears were falling freely down his face. He took a shaky breath and willed himself to continue, he had to finally be honest, no more secrets, they both had to be able to move on.

"I still didn't cry though. I came home from school one day and he called me upstairs to my room, he was standing there with this man…this man looked sick and when he saw me he…Jesus…he licked his lips and I knew something was wrong he turned around and gave my dad a ten dollar bill and I knew, I knew what he wanted. I ran like hell, I ran downstairs and hid in a kitchen cupboard. I was so fucking stupid! I should have fucking ran out of the house. My dad found me, he dragged me up to the room and I was crying now, I begged him to let me go, but he didn't listen…he…he…..he fucking threw me in the room and locked the door…my dad…my fucking dad let this man rape his son for fucking 10 dollars…" Randy whispered as if he was still in shock by the situation, blunt nails dug into his scalp as he remembered crying and begging, his clothes being torn off, that man grabbing him…no he wasn't going to let this haunt him anymore. "That night I cut myself…." Randy simply stated, he stood up from the bed, groaning in pain he limped over to the huge mirror and stared into it. "I'm so disgusting…I'm so fucked up…" Randy whispered to himself as he stared in disgust at his reflection.

John lifted the pillow from his head and sat up, wiping his eyes he willed himself not to cry. He couldn't let his lover see him break down, he had to remain strong, he had to show him that it was ok, that he was there for him and that he would love him no matter what. He got out of the bed and walked over to the younger man, he placed his hands on his shoulders an turned him around so that they were looking each other in the eye and he said the only thing that he knew would allow his lover to move on. "All this…all this shit." John said in a deviant voice as he gestured with his hands. "Its not your fault."

Randy looked down and mumbled "yeah I know…"

John shook his head. "Look at me." The younger man looked up and icy blue eyes were met with determined blue ones. "Its not your fault."

Randy smirked "yeah I know"

"No you don't…" John placed his hands on his lovers shoulders and shook him slightly with each word. "Its not your fault."

Tears began to fall from Randy's eyes and he pushed his lover away from him violently "Don't fuck with me…don't you fuck with me…not you." Randy cried.

"Its not your fault." John repeated as he once again placed his hands on the crying man's shoulders.

It finally hit. Randy broke down and embraced John as if his life depended on it, his head resting in the older mans shoulder as he cried for everything that had fucked his life up. John hugged him back just as tightly as he too cried. he had finally gotten through to him.


	15. Chapter 15

The rain pounded off the window, the wind shook the entire building, the lightening struck with incredible force, the weather matched how he felt; dark, gloomy, depressed but most of all _furious. _Sighing he leant his head against the window and stared at the trees that danced in the wind, he hadn't been to work in two weeks an he sure as hell wasn't in any rush to work for that twisted fuck, infact he was going to storm into his office and kill him if only his lover hadn't stopped him. A flash of lightening made him jump, cursing himself he moved away from the window and sat down in the chair closest the bed, where is lover lay resting. Taking a sip of water he watched the younger man intently, looking for any indication that he might be having a nightmare, it had been a little over a week since either of them got a proper nights sleep, Randy would wake up screaming and John would be there already awake to comfort him. Rubbing his tired eyes John debated his next move, should he attack Hunter? Should he tell the police? Or should he not do anything until Randy was ready to move on? The two lovers hadn't had a proper conversation in days, after Randy finally opened up it was John who retreated, it was John who found it awkward to speak, it was John who wouldn't open up. He still hadn't told Randy about the attack, about what Hunter had told him. He still hadn't told Randy it was his fault he was raped.

A soft groan interrupted his thoughts, his neck snapped up with a crack as he made sure nothing was wrong with Randy. There wasn't. The younger man was simply twisting and turning in his sleep, nothing to worry about. Taking a deep breath of relief John sat back in his chair and relaxed, he was thankful that Randy didn't wake up, thankful that he was granted a few more moments with his thoughts. The things that Randy had told him shocked him, in a way he was half expecting it, he knew it was something to do with his dad but he didn't expect it to be that extreme, vile, disgusting, sickening and twisted. In truth he didn't know what to make of the situation, the poor kid had been through a lot, his life was nothing but anguish, pain and sorrow. While his life was nothing but great, he had an amazing childhood, he had done stuff his lover never would have experienced, stuff everything child should do. Rubbing the back of neck he blinked back tears as he thought about Randy's life, he had only heard a small portion, who knows what else the viper may have went through, he didn't know if he could handle hearing anymore, as much as he wanted the younger man to open up, he just couldn't deal with it. Blue eyes narrowed with anger when he thought of Hunter. Hunter that sick, twisted, warped individual who destroyed the man he loved. He had to get revenge, he had to make him pay, he had to make him suffer, he had to _destroy _that son of a bitch. The table beside him vibrated suddenly causing him to nearly fall of his chair. Shaking his head and cursing inwardly he picked up his phone and saw that Miz was calling him, as much as he wanted to ignore it he knew it was important, he had strictly told his best friend not to contact him unless it was necessary.

"Hello?" He answered standing up and moving into the bathroom so he wouldn't wake his lover.

"Dude, where the fuck are you?" Miz sounded in a panic like something was desperately wrong.

"I'm in my hotel room, why what's going on?" John replied calmly, he knew what his best friend was like and he was probably getting worked up over nothing.

"Hunter is going nuts man! You and Randy haven't been to work in two weeks, what the fucks going on?" Miz asked, his voice was full of concern. It wasn't like John to not come in, hell even when he was throwing up he would still come into work.

"Hunter knows damn well why we aren't coming in, now if that's the only reason you rang me then I have to go." John snarled, the very mention of that mans name made his blood boil.

"Wait!" Miz shouted desperately before John could hang up on him. "Hunter said that if you guys didn't show your faces tonight then you are both fired, that's why I called man. I cant see my best friend get fired."

John snorted in a humours way at this statement. "Please! Do you really think he is going to fire the two men who make most of his money?"

The other end was silent for a moment until he heard the voice that had been haunting him for the past couple of months. "You listen to me you little bitch if you and your pathetic boyfriend don't show your faces tonight then you are both fired." Hunter growled down the phone.

His heart began to pound in his chest with such force he felt like it would explode, his hands began to shake and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. "You son of a bitch.." Was all he managed to get out through gritted teeth. He was livid, he wanted nothing more than to kill this man. "You can take your fucking job and you can shove it up your hole!" John practically screamed before hanging up and throwing his phone against the bathroom wall. His breathing was so heavy it was all he could hear, he was fuming, he couldn't believe that bastard had the nerve to speak to him after what he did, there was no way he could let him get away with this, he just couldn't. Taking a few deep breaths he finally calmed down, picking up his now broken phone he stuffed it inside his back pockets and left the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to be at the side of his boyfriend.

Randy was sitting up when he walked out of the bathroom, he had a curious look on his still bruised face. "Who was that?" He asked with his head tilting to one side.

John swallowed making his way to bed his shrugged, "it was just Miz asking why I haven't been to raw in a while." It wasn't a lie, he was just leaving out some information. Sitting down on the bed he asked in a concerned voice. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No you didn't." Randy lied with a stifled yawn and stretch, he didn't want John feeling worse than he already did. "You didn't tell him why we haven't been to work did you?" The younger's man face was suddenly full of concern and worry, he didn't want anyone to find out what happened to him.

"Of course not." John soothed leaning over and lightly caressing Randy's cheek. "I learnt my lesson." He smiled with a wee wink.

"Good." Randy chuckled and leant against the soft touch. Comfortable silence filled the room as the two men looked at each other. John wanted more than anything to tell him about Hunter but for some reason he just couldn't, he knew this was the right time and he couldn't say it. Randy turned his head and began to plant butterfly kisses on Johns hand. John wrapped his hand around the vipers neck and pulled him close for a sweet, warm, passionate and beautiful kiss which seemed to make his heart swell. Randy pulled back with a slight blush, "it was _him _on the phone wasn't it." Randy said seriously with a stern look in his eye.

"Thought I didn't wake you up?" John chuckled trying to bring some humour to the situation but Randy wasn't having any of it. Swallowing John realised that kidding around wouldn't get him out of this. "Yeah it was…" John shrugged looking down.

"What did he want?" Randy asked in a nervous voice, entwining Johns hand with his own was his way of telling John he needed to know.

"He said if we didn't go into work tonight he would fire us…so I told him to shove his job." John explained calmly looking into his lovers eyes. "There's no way I'm going back to work for him….neither are you." This was it, he had to tell him now. Randy was about to say something but was stopped by a soft finger on his lips. "Don't say anything, I need to tell you something." John stated in a matter of fact tone, removing his finger he took Randy's other hand and held onto both of them tightly. "Do you remember when I didn't turn up for our second date? I think we were meant to go for lunch or something and I told I was jumped." Randy nodded with a sceptical look in his eyes but John continued on. "I was jumped, but it was by Hunter…he told me that if I didn't leave you alone then he would hurt you, he would make you pay, I didn't believe him I thought it was a bluff….but it wasn't. I mean fuck sake Randy he attacked you because of me! Its my fault you got raped, if I had left you alone after that then he wouldn't have attacked you!" John cried with fresh tears filling his eyes. "Its my fault…" He whispered as the tears now fell freely from his eyes. "I'm so sorry.." He mumbled into Randy's hands as he kissed them.

Randy slowly almost robotically pulled back his hands, staring at his lover with cold eyes he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked pulling his legs up to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you as soon as it happened but I didn't think anything of it. I didn't think he would do anything and when he did I…fuck sake…I realised it was my fault! Please…" John rambled wiping his nose and eyes as tears continued to spill.

"Its not your fault." Randy simply stated, his eyes were still icy cold, his knees still drawled up to his chest. He was pissed off at John there was no mistake there, he should have told him as soon as it happened, but he couldn't blame John for the attack, it wasn't his fault.

"Yes it is…" John said shaking his head, standing up he began to pace around the room. "I'm going to kill that bastard, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you…to us!" John yelled before punching the closest wall. Howling in pain he cradled his now aching hand. "Fuck sake!" He swore kicking the wall for good measure.

"There's nothing you can do, I don't want anyone finding out.." Randy muttered in a harsh tone, a tone which made it clear he meant what he said. He wanted nothing more than to yell at John, to blame John, to call John all the names under the sun. But he was sick of fighting and wanted nothing more than to feel normal again and talking about it sure as hell wasn't going to make him feel better or normal. "If its anyone's fault its mine, I didn't fight back…"

John spun around so fast he nearly fell flat on his face, his eyes so wide they were nearly bulging from their sockets. "Don't you dare say that, don't you dare think that. Its not your fault. How can it be your fault? You did all you could!" John yelled his fists clenching as he stormed over to Randy. Grabbing the younger mans chin he forced him to stare into his eyes.

Randy sniffed and blinked back tears, he was tired of crying over this and he wasn't going to waste anymore tears. "Its not your fault then, its neither of our faults." Randy concurred staring into the baby blue eyes of John.

"Your right." John agreed caressing the head and scalp of his young lover. "The only person to blame is _him.."_ John gritted his teeth as he thought about that bastard, looking at his lover he only noticed how sickly he looked, he was pale and his eyes mirrored with black circles. "You look wrecked hun, why don't you go back to sleep?" John suggested before planting a kiss on the legend killers forehead.

Settling back into bed Randy closed his eyes, he was exhausted, he wanted to forget any of this had ever happened to him and going to attack Hunter or whatever wasn't going to make him forget. He hadn't slept properly for as long as he could remember and almost instantly sweet sleep took over.

A wicked grin took over the chain gangs soldiers face as a plan began to hatch inside is head. "There is something I can do…" He whispered, his eyes narrowing and shooting back and forth as he went over the plan in his head, it was crazy but it might just work. "I'm going to make that son of a bitch pay!" He exclaimed before grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door. John was so entranced by his plan that he didn't even give Randy a second look before closing the door behind him and stalking off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes narrowed in frustration as he listened to the other man down the phone. He had done everything his friend had told him, he had listened to his advice and yet he still hadn't gotten what he wanted. Sighing he rubbed his temples and threw his pen down on the table, he was not happy to say the least. "I just thought he would have showed his face by now, I mean how can I make him mine if he wont even come into work?" Hunter asked running a hand through his long, slightly greasy hair.<p>

"Well what do you expect? You raped him Hunter, he isn't going to come into work all smiles, singing and dancing after that. Give him time, wait until John tells him that its his fault and then he'll come crawling back to you.." Dave tried to explain.

Hunter leant back in his chair and tilted his head towards to ceiling, a small sick smile crept along his face as he remembered that night, the smell of Randy's smooth skin, the way he fitted so perfectly underneath him, the way his hips bucked in his struggle and best of all, how he felt around his cock, the tightness, the heat, everything was perfect that night. His smile faded though, he didn't know how much longer he could wait to have that little bitch back under him, he wanted nothing more than to find what hotel he was at and fuck him again if only John wasn't there, if John was out of the picture he would have everything his way. "I'm fucking sick of waiting Dave, I need to make him mine!" He growled.

Dave laughed down the other end. "Your patience is remarkable Hunter, really you have the patience of a saint." He chuckled before adding seriously. "Just wait it out, you've done everything you can. If you act now you may ruin everything, you don't have to worry about John I mean he's so fucking stupid! There's no way he will get any sort of revenge on you and Randy's going to resent him for that."

Hunter laughed and chewed on his lip. Dave was right, Dave was always right. All he had to do was wait, the next time he saw Randy he would simply talk to him and make him see that he didn't actually rape him, that it was his own fault it happened. "Why are you always right?" Hunter chuckled.

Just then the door flew open. It banged violently against the wall, its hinges fell off due to the force. Stood in the doorway was a hysterical looking John Cena.


	16. Chapter 16

Blue eyes slowly opened as sleep began to fade. Yawning and stretching the young man rolled over expecting to bump into his lover. He didn't. Icy eyes snapped open when he realised the bed was empty, sitting up he quickly observed the room to find it was empty. There was no sign of his lover and he could only wonder what the older man was doing, reaching for the bedside table he lifted his phone and rang him, the phone didn't even connect. Cursing inwardly he discarded his phone back on the table, he wanted to go and find him, to go and see what he was doing, to go and see why he would leave him when he was most vulnerable. But he couldn't. He couldn't leave the room, he couldn't even muster the strength to get out of bed. Rubbing his temples and sighing in frustration Randy rolled over and pulled the bed sheet up to his chin, holding onto it he couldn't help the memories of _that night_. He could still feel that bastard all over him, if only he was strong enough to have stopped him, if only he had of ran out of the room the first chance he got, if only he had actually listened to John. If he had listened to John, if he had stayed with him, if he hadn't of let his pride get in the way then…then he never would have been raped. Silent tears fell from sparkling blue eyes as he pulled his left arm out from the cover to look at it, to look at the ugly white scar that travelled from his wrist to just below his elbow, the ugly white scar that no matter how many tattoos he got was still visible for the whole world to see. Absently rubbing the scar with his thumb he began to wonder what it would feel like to cut it again; would it hurt just as much as it did the first time? Would the pain be even worse? Would he finally get the job done?

No. No he couldn't think that. He had too much to live for…didn't he? Blue eyes narrowed as he continued to caresses the scar, what exactly did he have to live for? He didn't have any friends, he had lost his job, he didn't have any family, no one would miss him if he was gone. Then a imaged flashed in front of him, the image of John Cena smiling. John would miss him. Wouldn't he? As much as Randy loved John he couldn't be sure that the older man felt the same way, John did seem to love him, John obviously cared about him. Then again; how many times has John lied to him since they got together? John never once said how he felt. When Randy finally had the guts to open up about his past John didn't return the bravery. On top of all that, John was now nowhere to be seen. When Randy needed him the most he wasn't there. Maybe he had left him for good? If that was the case then John wouldn't miss him, no one would. Rolling out of bed the young man stumbled towards the bathroom, fumbling around on the wall he found the switch, bright lights stung his eyes like bees, rubbing his face furiously he tried to get use to the brightness, blinking rapidly he moved towards the huge mirror. Hands leaning on the sink he stared into the mirror and was disgusted by the pathetic excuse of a man that stared back at him, his breathing became frantic, his body swayed as his icy blue eyes stared back at him. Sweat began to form rapidly, he was burning up. Ripping his top over his head he turned on the cold water and splashed it messily over himself. Then he saw them. Huge red welts on his shoulders, chest and arms. Welts that hunter had caused. "Fuck!" He screamed in anguish as he punched the mirror causing it to crack, one piece at the bottom fell into the sink.

Picking up the broken glass he played with it, debating what to do with it. Bloodshot eyes looked at his now distorted reflection, nose flaring, icy eyes narrowed, he was disgusted at himself. Pushing the sharp glass against his wrist it was time he put himself out of his misery.

* * *

><p>Hunter howled in pain as he was punched and then violently thrown against the wall with a thud. He hadn't expected John to have done anything never mind attacking him in his own office. Huge hands wrapped around his throat as he struggled to breathe.<p>

"I'm not going to ask you again you fucking bastard why did you do it?" John demanded tightening his grip. He had to know, he had to understand, he had to get his revenge.

Hunter tried to speak but his wind pipe was cut off so he couldn't even make a noise. Hands relaxed around his throat, giving him a chance to speak. "You're fucking nuts!" He yelled as he struggled for release, "you do realise if you do anything stupid you'll be locked up for a long time."

John laughed bitterly and spat in the eye of the older man. "You mean the way YOU should be locked up for what you did to my boyfriend?" John yelled getting right into the face of the chairman. "Do you have any idea what you've fucking done to him?" John desperately whispered his eyes narrowing in pain. He was so angry he was shaking, he wanted nothing more than to kill the sick bastard in front of him, but his plan wouldn't allow it. Shaking Hunter violently he screamed, spit flying in all directions. "Do you?"

Hazel eyes looked down as Hunter chewed on his lip, thinking about what to say or do. He was not expecting this, he was not prepare for this and now he had to think fast to get out of this. What could he possible say or do to make John let him go? Maybe he could try and say that Randy wanted it? A smirk spread across his face at that thought, Randy did want it, it wasn't rape, the younger man was gagging for it. "Do you really think that he wasn't involved?" Hunter asked in a patronising voice. "Do you really think I could have had sex with him if he wasn't co-operating? Don't forget Cena he is a big boy, he can take care of himself." Hunter grabbed John's shoulders and shoved him back causing the younger man to fall against his desk. "He wanted it to happen. Just admit it, you know that I didn't do anything wrong….you just cant admit that your precious bitch would cheat on you." A small, evil smile played on Hunters lips. "Well he did. And he loved it."

John stood staring at the man in front of him, he had an expressionless face as he tried to register what he had just been told. Hunter had to be lieing, there was no way that Randy would ever do that. Would he? Randy was after all a professional wrestler, he weighed 245 pounds, if Randy had of put up a good enough fight then he could have gotten away. No, he couldn't think like that, he couldn't let his mind be warped an twisted by this mother fucker in front of him. John leapt forward with such speed that Hunter didn't have time to react. Grabbing the chairman by the throat he punched him repeatedly in the jaw, fist aching he finally relented and let the older man go causing him to crumple to the ground.

"You Liar…I know what you did to him." John snarled as he picked Hunter up by the hair and threw him against the office wall. "And I swear to God I am going to make you pay for it.." John's smile turned evil as he kneed the chairman in the gut. "Wait and see, after today you wont be able to touch anyone never mind MY Randy." he whispered into the winded mans ear.

Hunter chuckled sarcastically as he tried to regain his breath, he wasn't going to let this bitch threaten him like this. "What are you going to do Cena? Huh? All I did was put him in his place and you should be thankful that I raped him…" Hunter stopped when he was released, one eyebrow raised curiously as he saw the victory smile that spread of the face of his rival. "What the fuck are you smiling at?" He demanded as he cradled his aching jaw.

John reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked like a Dictaphone, pressing a few buttons he played something that made Hunters heart stop. _"And you should be thankful that I raped him." _Hunters eyes narrowed dangerously as he pounced forward to grab the recording device, John was too quick though. With a heel sweep and a grab of the elbow he had Hunter pinned under him. "That was all I needed to hear you bastard." John smiled as he stared down at the enraged man.

Hunter screamed and kicked his legs wildly, he couldn't believe this. There was simply no way that John…fucking John Cena had outsmarted him. The man was an idiot and he was the cerebral assassin it just didn't make sense. "I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled as he struggled. Try as he might he couldn't overpower the younger man, John was too strong and he easily had the chairman pinned down. After a few minutes of struggling Hunter had given up, laying down, his breathing heavy he finally admitted defeat.

"Now that you've calmed down lets talk about this tape.." John said in a matter of fact tone as he dangled the tape in front of the eyes of Hunter. "I wonder who would be interested to hear it don't you? Maybe the police? Maybe your father in law? Oooooh I know even better than that!" John's eyes turned cold before he snarled. "How about your precious wife Stephanie? I'm sure she would love to find out that her husband is not only gay but also a rapist!" John stood up and walked over to the doorway. "That is unless you do what I want"

Sighing in defeat Hunter stood up and dusted himself off, fixing his tie his coughed slightly causing the younger man to turn around and face him. Hunters rage hit the roof when he laid eyes on the smug face of John, that bastard thought he was so smart. They didn't call Hunter the cerebral assassin for nothing, he would find away out of this if it was the last thing he did. "Ok Ok Jesus, what do you want?" Hunter asked placing his hands on his hips.

Putting the Dictaphone back inside his pocket John smiled and leant against the door frame. "Now we're getting somewhere eh?" He chuckled rubbing his thumb over his lips. His plan was working perfectly and he sure as shit was not going to do anything to fuck it up. "You are going to quit." John stated. It was a command and it was clear that it was the only thing that John wanted.

"That's it? That's all you want? For me to quit?" Sceptical eyebrows raised as Hunter tilted his chin up, there was no way that was all John wanted. There must have been an ulterior motive.

"Yup." It was blunt and straight to the point. Folding his arms over his huge chest John considered the man in front of him, watching intently for lies and deceit.

"Ok, give me the tape and I'll walk away right here and now." Hunter extended his arm with his palm open but didn't take a step forward, he wasn't prepared to take another punch to his beautiful face.

John laughed humorously shaking his head he couldn't help the small snort that escaped his nose. "You really think I'm going to take your word for it?" Johns smile was huge, his dimples were showing, but it didn't look right. His eyes were crazy and it was clear his mind was twisted and he had cruel intentions.

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do?" Hunter snapped, his arm retreating so quickly it was as if he had just been burnt. He had to get that tape off him and when he did he was going to make him pay, he was going to make Randy pay, he was going to take that bitch and fuck him so hard he would never be able to sit straight again.

"Phone Vince right now and tell him your quitting." John simply stated. Walking over he picked up the office phone and extended it to the other man. "You phone him and you get your tape." A stern look spread over the chain gangs soldiers face and it was clear he was not fucking around nor was he going to be fucked around.

Swallowing hard Hunter realised he had no choice. He had to quit. Or at least he had to make John think he was going to quit. Weary eyes pondered the younger man for a moment, his eyes were impossible to read and he had no expression on his face, it was almost as if he was a wax figure. Grabbing the phone Hunter stared at it for a moment. "I phone him….and that's it?" He asked once more. A stiff nod gave him his answer and he quickly dialled the number of his father in law A few moments felt like a lifetime and soon it went to voicemail, hanging up Hunter shrugged. "He didn't answer…so now what?"

"He didn't answer?" Sarcasm was dripping from Johns voice as he walked over to the door. "Oh no what will we do?" pacing in front of the door John had his hand wrapped around his chin with a puzzled look on his face. "Oh yeah I know what we can do…" He finally said with a small smile creeping upon his wild looking face.

Hunters face turned pale, sweat began to form on his forehead, heart began to pound so hard in his chest he felt as if he was having a heart attack. Vince McMahon was standing in the doorway of his office.

* * *

><p>His shirt was soaked in blood, his hands were covered in the red liquid as he made his way down the hotel hallway. There was a small spring in his step and he couldn't help the huge smile that was plastered on his face. He had done it, he had gotten his revenge. It didn't go exactly according to plan but it did work, now him and Randy could finally move on, they could finally be a couple with that sick fuck out of their lives. Looking at his shirt he cringed slightly, it was horrible looking, it had the bastards blood all over it. Cursing slightly he realised this was his favourite shirt and now he would have to throw it away, he could just wash it but he didn't want any remains of the old chairman in his life. He could now move on, go back to work and never have to think about the past again. Well he hoped he wouldn't but he wasn't naive it was clear that Randy would still be fucked up about this for along time and he was going to stick with him until he could finally put it behind him.<p>

Rubbing his bloody hands together he pondered what he would tell his younger lover, would he tell him exactly what happened, he knew that Randy would be angry about Vince finding out, Randy would be angry that he went off without him, Randy would be angry that he was stupid enough to try what he did. But at the same time, despite how angry Randy may be ultimately he knew that his young lover would be over the moon, over the moon that he will never have to worry about Hunter again, over the moon that he could go back to work and over the moon that they could finally be a normal couple. Rubbing his eyebrows he didn't notice that some of the blood was now on his face, not that he would have cared, nothing could ruin this feeling, this feeling of absolutely joy, happiness, achievement and relief. He quickened his pace, he couldn't wait to tell Randy the good news, he couldn't wait to hold him, he couldn't wait to kiss him and he sure as shit couldn't wait to make love to him. Would Randy let him though? Would he feel ready to have him inside of him again? Would he feel safe? The only way John could find out would be if he tried it and if Randy wasn't ready then he would wait and he was happy to wait. Because he loved Randy and would do anything for the young man. Putting the key in the lock he opened the room door expecting to see his lover in bed. He wasn't there. "Randy?" John called nervously.

Silence filled the room.


	17. Chapter 17

A flash of lightening lit up the room, clothes discarded on the floor, bed sheets tangled on the bed, bathroom door slightly open. The door closed behind him with a soft click as John stood silent. Nervousness took over, he began to breathe through his mouth, his legs turned to jelly, falling back against the door he prayed that his lover would be fine. His pulse was deafening in his ears, gulping he tried to control himself, Randy was probably just having a bath. "Randy?" His voice echoed around the room and once again there was no reply. Standing from the wall he made his way over to the bed and picked up the bed sheet, it was cold and it was clear that his younger lover had gotten out of it some time ago. Cursing he crumpled the sheet and threw it down, what the fuck was going on? Where could Randy be? Breath hitching in his throat he turned around and saw that the bathroom light was on, Randy had to be in there. Clearing his throat he found he couldn't move, he was frozen with fear. What would he find when he opened that door? Would Randy be in the bath resting? Or would he come across the worst sight imaginable._ NO_. No he couldn't think that, he couldn't believe that the love of his life would be THAT stupid. Randy would never do that again, he had too much in his life. He had John, he had a lover, he had someone who cares for him, but most importantly, he had someone who loves him. "Come on Cena he needs you.." He whispered to himself as he managed to drag his heavy cement like feet towards the bathroom. Creaking the door open he was greeted by a sight which tore his heart apart.

Randy sat with his back against the wall, head cradled between his knees, he had curled himself up in a protective ball. Soft sobs escaped his throat as blunt nails dug so violently into his scalp that sore red welts began to form. Laying next to the distressed man was a piece of broken glass, the glass was clean. Looking over John saw that the bathroom mirror had been smashed, looking back at his lover he saw blood on his fists. "Randy…" The voice made the younger man jump, his breath hitched as he slowly raised his head from his knees, terrified blue eyes connected with broken ones, arms dropped and hit the ground with a thud as the young man stared at his lover. John ran and dropped to the ground beside the viper and immediately grabbed him into a tight and loving embrace. Randy clung onto Johns back, nails digging into the flesh of the older man as he sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. "Its all my fault. You're not to blame. I'm so sorry." John whispered as he leant his chin against his lovers head and cradled him.

A few moments passed an Randy had stopped sobbing. Sniffing he tried to pull back but was stopped by the huge arms of John. "I wanted to, I really did. But I couldn't." Randy tried to explain as he mumbled into the chain gang soldiers T-shirt. "Where did you go?" His head rubbed against Johns chest, his eyes were closed as he felt so safe and comfortable.

John sighed and caressed the younger mans scalp and back. Chewing on his lip for a moment he debated what exactly to tell him. Should he not mention Vince? Should he not mention the tape? Soft blue eyes narrowed, cursing himself he realised he couldn't lie anymore. Randy deserved to know the truth, he had lied to the young man before and he sure as shit wasn't going to do it again. "I took care of business." He stated in a blunt tone.

Randy pulled his head back slightly, tilting his chin up he looked into the eyes of his lover to see they had turned dark and hooded. "You mean you…"

"Yeah." John cut him off. He didn't want to explain what happened, but Randy was very curious and there was no way he would let John off without telling him.

"What did you do?" Randy muttered as he once again cuddled his head against Johns chest, that's when he noticed the blood. "Why is your shirt covered in blood?" Confusing was dripping in the legend killers voice.

Sighing John decided to tell him the whole truth. "Well…"

* * *

><p>"<em>You set me up you son of a bitch!" Hunter yelled as he backed away from the doorway where his father in law stood. He tripped over the toppled chair and hit the floor with a thud. Scrambling to his feet he moved behind the desk as if it would protect him.<em>

_John leant against the door frame, his eyes clouded with anger and a small smile danced on his lips. He had won and he knew it. Vince would go crazy, Vince would kill him, Vince would make sure Stephanie found out and that meant that Hunter would be history. He praised himself for calling the old man, when he rung him and told him that there was something he needed to hear he wasn't sure that Vince would turn up, he wasn't sure that Vince would believe him. But he did and now Hunter was going to pay._

_John simply shrugged as he chewed on his lip. Silence filled the room as all three men waited for one to make the first move, the only sound that could be heard was the Hunters heavy breathing. _

"_The police are on their way…" Vince stated, arms folded over his chest he stared in disgust at his son in law. "My daughter will hear about this. You will be fired. You will go to jail. You are fucking disgusting." Vince sneered as he entered the room fully and made his way over to his son in law. "You disgrace my company, you disgrace my employees, you disgrace my family, my daughter but worst of all you disgrace me!" He yelled before slapping the ex-chairman. _

"_You're a sick and evil bastard…" John added as he slowly moved in front of the doorway to ensure that Hunter had no escape. He was going to see this bastard get what he deserved, he was going to see him get arrested, see him cry and beg not to go to jail. He only wish that Randy could see that, that Randy could see justice being served. _

_Hunter stood with his hands leaning against the desk, head turned away from Vince and John. His hazel eyes shifted back and forth, his nose flaring and his breath sounding like thunder. Shaking with rage Hunter did the only thing he could think off, the only thing he knew would give him a chance to escape._

_John didn't see it coming, he didn't even have time to react. In a split second Hunter punched Vince in the face causing the old man to crumple to the ground. Seizing the opportunity Hunter jumped over the desk and ran full speed and John, spearing him out of the door and into the hallway. _

_Ribs crushed, agony filled his body as John couldn't breathe. Winded from the blow he lay on the ground as he struggled to regain his breath. Coughing he managed to catch a glimpse of Hunter running off down the hall. Rolling over he saw Vince stumble to the doorway. "Get that bastard!" The old man managed the shout out before crumbling back to the floor._

_He couldn't let him get away, he had to catch him, he had to make him suffer, For Randy he had to get up and fight. Struggling to his feet, he hissed in pain as he groggily ran down the hall. Holding his aching ribs he followed Hunter out of the building, as he ran he saw police cars pulling up. "Give up Hunter. The police are here!" He called after the fleeing man._

_Hunter didn't stop though, he continued to run. A police man tried to cut him off but he was too quick and managed to out manoeuvre him. three police men were now also part of the chase. "Stop him!" John cried as he finally regained his breath and could now run properly. Sprinting as fast as he could he managed to catch up with the older man. Grabbing him he tried to ground him but couldn't, Hunter gave him a swift and painful low blow before running onto the main road. John didn't see it coming._

_A horn sounded with such fury it made everyone stop dead in their tracks, everyone apart from Hunter. Brakes screeched as the car swerved. Johns heart stopped as he saw the ex-chairman roll over the car, fly up into the air and land in a lifeless heap on the ground. _

* * *

><p>"He wont be hurting you or anyone else for a very long time." John finished, pulling out of the embrace he looked into the eyes of his lover. Giving a weak smile all he could do was hope that Randy wouldn't be angry and that he would understand why he did it.<p>

"So he'll never be able to walk again?" The young man asked his head tilting to one side as he wiped the tears from his eyes and cheek.

"Well his quad is completely fucked…so yeah." John shrugged and had an emotionless face as he spoke about Hunter, as far as he was concerned that bastard deserves nothing less. "He will probably be a wheelchair the rest of his life." John stated in a matter of fact tone.

Randy made a soft thoughtful noise and slowly nodded his head, his eyes narrowing as he tried to take in what he had just been told. John didn't leave him when he was most vulnerable, John had went to get revenge for him, John actually did care about him. As much as he found it hard to believe and hard to accept he now knew that John truly did like him, even may have loved him. A small smile crept upon his lips as he thought about Hunter lieing in the hospital bed, not only would he never be able to walk again but he no longer had a job or a family. Sure Randy was pissed off that Vince had found out, he didn't want anyone knowing what had happened to him, but if Vince finding out was the only way he could get justice then so be it. Looking up the younger man's eyes connected with his lovers as they both stared intently at each other. Both knowing what the other was thinking, what the other wanted to happen right then and there.

John made the first move. He slowly stood up, groaning slightly as he did he extenuated a hand to his lover. Randy looked at the hand and then back into John's eyes, he knew what the older man was thinking. Taking the hand he too stood up and was lead out of the bathroom and over to the bed. Both men sat down on the bed and the room was suddenly full of sexual tension,. John wanted nothing more than to kiss Randy, to touch Randy, to make love to Randy, but he knew better. The younger man had only been attacked just over two weeks ago, he probably wasn't ready to have sex so soon after that.

Randy sat with his hands folded in his lap, his eyes glued to the floor, his breathing was becoming heavy as his mind began to wonder. What did he want? Was he prepared to make love again? Would it hurt after what had happened to him? As much as he loved John he just wasn't sure if he could trust anyone again, he wasn't sure if he could let anyone inside him again. He had been hurt too much, his body was still feeling the effects of the attack. Looking over at his lover their eyes connected and in that one single moment he got the answer to all his questions. Reaching over he wrapped his long fingers around the back of Johns head and pulled him into a tender and passionate kiss. The kiss became heated as both men moved closer to each other, both of them grabbing, caressing and groping at any body part they could. Randy pulled back from the kiss, slithering up the bed he lay down inviting John to do whatever he wanted. John's breath hitched as he gulped, looking down at his lover he was still stunned at just how beautiful he was. Pulling the blood stained shirt over his head he stood up and undid his jeans to reveal that he was going commando. Randy smiled fondly and shook his head when John wiggled his hips and bit down on his lips trying to look sexy. "Oooh you know how to work it you sexy motherfucker." Randy teased as he too bit down on his lip, wiggled out of his boxers and rubbed his hand seductively over his chest.

John laughed as he looked lovingly at his lover, it had been weeks since he saw Randy act silly and he couldn't be happier that Randy finally seemed to be moving on. "Your such a tease." John growled in a horny manner before he pounced on Randy like a wild animal would its pray. Caressing Randy's hair behind his ears he kissed him softly on the lips, one hand lightly grazing his cock as he sucked tenderly on the younger mans lips. Randy moaned as he bucked his hips, his cock hard already, it was clear that he was desperate to feel loved. John himself was hard, he had been waiting for this moment, waiting to have sex with the man he loved more than anything in the world. Both hands moved to grab the younger mans knees, pulling them up they wrapped nicely around his broad waist, the tip of his cock brushed against randy's entrance. John expected to feel him tense under him but he didn't, it was obvious that Randy trusted him and that he was ready for this. Blue eyes connected, love was shining in both men's before a hot, delicious and beautiful kiss was shared between them. John slowly entered the withering, moaning man under him, going ball deep he stopped until Randy was ready. Blunt nails dug into his back and that was all the signal he needed, thrusting back and forth slowly he made sure to come out so that only the head was still engulfed in the tight heat before plummeting back into the heat.

Randy groaned and moaned under him, thrusting his hips in time with John, toes curling in pleasure, teeth biting into the other man's neck, nails dragging across the broad back he was in pure ecstasy. "Fucking John oh God right there." He yelled in pleasure when John hit his prostate. Each thrust after that hit his prostate, sweat dripped off both of them, panting filled the room, the thrusts became more frenzied as both men were reaching their climax. Biting hard on his lip Randy stopped himself from crying out as he reached his orgasm, causing him to come over his stomach and Johns chest.

John kept thrusting, his eyes closed in pure bliss as he was about to reach his own orgasm, soft hands were placed on his face causing his eyes to snap open, looking down his eyes connected with piercing blue ones and that was enough to make him come, filling the younger man beneath him. Unable to hold himself up any longer he collapsed on top of the younger man and lay panting. Arms wrapped tightly around his back as he kissed and sucked on Randy's neck and jaw. After a few moments of panting he finally pulled out and instantly missed the tight heat, rolling over his lay next to the younger man and stared at him.

Randy also lay staring at John, his fingers lightly grazing the older mans cheeks, lips, jaw and neck. Leaning forward he placed a single kiss on Johns lips before pulling back and smiling. Rolling over Randy tried to get out of bed and go to bathroom, a large hand wrapped around his waste and pulled him back. "You're not going anywhere sexy." John chuckled as he pulled the younger mans body tightly into his.

"But I'm all sticky…" Randy tried to protest and he struggled to get up, John grabbed his head and pushed it down towards his chest. "Ahh stop!" Randy playfully complained as he half heartily tried to push John away from him.

"I don't care if your all sticky and smelly you're staying put." John demanded his large arm wrapping tightly around Randy's slim waist holding him in place.

Giving up Randy lay back down and turned around to face his lover, his signature pout in place. "I never said I was smelly you big meanie." He mumbled in a childlike voice as he pretended to sulk. Leaning his head on Johns chest he sighed contently as he gave his older lover butterfly kisses.

"Hey Randy.." John said, his throat suddenly becoming dry and his voice sounding nervous. The younger man single lifted his head to stare into the eyes of his lover, a confused look on his face as he raised a questioning eyebrow. "I love you." John confessed looking into the confused blue eyes of the man he loved.

Icy blue eyes lit up like never before, heart rate hit to roof, a huge smile took over his face. Randy felt this amazing feeling inside of him at that moment, a feeling he had never felt before. Licking his lips nervously he softly said. "I love you too John." The two men shared a soft and gently kiss on the lips before settling back down. It wasn't long before Randy heard John snore slightly. Lifting his head he looked at his lover before placing a lingering kiss on his lips. "I love you more.." He whispered, his hand caressing Johns hair and scalp before settling back down, his head resting on the older mans chest, knowing that he would now be safe from anything and anyone.

Smiling he closed his eyes and drifted off the sleep. He had finally found someone who loved him for him and that was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>XX FIN XX<strong>

**There you have it guys thats the end! Let me know if you're happy with the ending, are you happy with what happened to Hunter? **

**Should I consider a sequel? Seriously guys let me know ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and please keep a look out for my next story :)**


End file.
